Rex's Camping Trip
by lasatgirl60
Summary: This is my first time doing a fan fic and I hope you enjoy it. Got this idea from the many camping trips I went on as a child with my family and with the family rapport between the Ghost crew, I thought it would be fun.
1. Chapter 1

REX'S CAMPING TRIP Chapter 1

Hera Syndulla looked over at the three "youngest" crewmembers of the GHOST. They were sitting around the common area table looking miserable.

"No fun having sick kids is it?" Captain Rex said coming up behind her. She looked back and smiled at the former clone trooper who was now part of the family.

"Yes, it was bad enough when Sabine and Ezra got the flu, but now Zeb?"

"They're exhausted," Kanan said coming up behind the two of the them. "We all are. I've been talking to Commander Sato and he agrees that we need some serious down time. Not just you and I, but all of us."

A loud sneeze from Zeb startled them. The Lasat leaned back on the seat rubbing his irritated nose. Ezra and Sabine leaned back and layed their heads on his shoulders. All three let out pitiful moans.

Kanan watched as Hera went over and placed a hand on each of the sick crewmember's foreheads. Ezra coughed leaning against Zeb more. Sabine just groaned cuddling closer to Zeb who was shivering with chills.

"You three need to rest, especially you Zeb," Hera said in her maternal tone she used alot with her crew, even Kanan.

"I'm fine," the Lasat said before a sneeze doubled him over, "Oh...Karabast!"

"No, you're not, Zeb. You have a fever even higher than Ezra's and Sabine's."

She handed him some tissue so he could wipe off his nose. Zeb looked at her with the saddest eyes. She almost chuckled at how pathetic he looked.

"You know what this family needs?" Rex announced over the commotion of Zeb blowing his nose.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"A camping trip," Rex said watching Hera help the sick ones up and leading them back to their cabins.

"What's camping?" Kanan asked sensing through the Force his three friend's flu miseries. He had hoped along with Hera that Zeb wouldn't get sick since he got very sick with Loth-Cat flu once and drove them crazy for two weeks with his whining and complaining. A sick Lasat was not a pleasant being to be around.

Rex went on to tell Kanan about all the ins and outs of a camping trip.

"You know, Rex, that sounds like fun but..."

"You don't want to take sick kids along. Don't worry, the fresh air will do them good. Kanan, you and Hera need time to rest up, me included. I don't know of many kids who don't like camping. I'll get Gregor and Wolffe to help me with the supplies. They enjoy camping too. We did alot of that while we were clone troopers for the Republic. Well, at least roughing it on different planets. We tried to lighten up the mood. General Skywalker always appreciated that. I bet Zeb, Ezra and Sabine will have the time of their lives."

Hera returned after getting her three friends back to their cabins and tucked into bed. She gave them a big dose of medication from the medbay hoping it would bring down their fevers.  
"They should sleep for awhile, I hope," the Twi'lek said, "Gave Zeb an extra big dose since he has the highest fever. He can be such a big baby when he's sick. Even more than Ezra and Sabine. At least they stay quiet and don't whine as much. What have you and Rex been talking about?"

Kanan gestured to her to sit down next to Rex and himself.

"Hera, I think this family needs to go on a camping trip." Rex suggested, "I'll get ahold of Gregor and Wolffe to help. They love a good camping trip."

"Rex," Hera began to say, "That sounds okay...but what with the kids sick and repairs needing to be done at the base..."

"Hera...We need this," Kanan replied, "We all need this. Commander Sato has okayed for us to take a much needed break. I know I'll enjoy some down time."

"What about Zeb, Ezra and Sabine? They are sick and shouldn't be exposed to the elements."  
"The planet Kswah Prime is very warm all year round and a haven for family camping trips. Gregor, Wolffe and I have been there many times. Hera, the kids will love it and you will too."

"All right," she answered realizing that she was outnumbered, "Sounds great. What do Kanan and I need to do?"

"Nothing," Rex said, "Gregor, Wolffe and I will get all the necessary supplies together so we can leave day after tomorrow. I know this will be the best way to unwind after the missions we've been on recently."

"Hera!" came Ezra's frantic call.

She ran to the boy's cabin he shared with Zeb.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" she asked coming inside the cabin. He pointed to the lower bunk.

Zeb was sitting up, head hung down his pointed ears drooping.

"I...I threw up," the Lasat whispered looking like he was about to cry.  
Hera had to surpress a chuckle at how pitiful he looked.  
"Oh, don't worry, Zeb. I"ll get it cleaned up. Let's get a blanket wrapped around you. Why don't you go out to the common area with Kanan and Rex. Try to get some rest."

The big Lasat let her wrap a blanket around him and she gave him a pat on his feverish face. Zeb managed a tiny smile as he walked out of the cabin.

Hera got his bunk cleaned off and climbed up the ladder to Ezra's bunk to check on the boy. He was dozing a bit but felt her tuck the blanket around him.  
"Get some sleep, Ezra. Let the medicine help. I'll take care of Zeb. Don't worry about him."

After seeing the boy go back to sleep, Hera went over to check on Sabine and was relieved to see that the girl was fast asleep. She tucked the blanket around her more.

She went back out to the common area and smiled seeing Zeb curled up in his Lasat-sized chair the blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders. He was snoring his breathing a bit wheezy sounding. She placed a hand against the Lasat's forehead and felt that the fever hadn't gotten any higher than it was. She tucked the blanket around him more.

Kanan watched seeing her maternal ministrations towards the Lasat. He smiled loving that part of her, a maternal side that wasn't only for Ezra and Sabine, but also towards Zeb even though he was older than both of them.

"What are you two up too?" she asked looking once more at Zeb to see if he was comfortable enough.

"Making a list of what we need for the camping trip," Rex answered, "Camping trips require alot of gear."

"We have alot of supplies on the GHOST," Hera said seeing Zeb shivering with the chills of up a fever. She got up and made sure Zeb was wrapped up completely in his blanket. The Lasat woke up with a start and let out a sneeze that nearly shook the walls. His pug-like nose began running and Hera took a tissue to wipe up the mess. Zeb's big green eyes were watery and dark circles were under them.

"Sorry," the Lasat said in a voice unlike his own. It sounded small and helpless.

"Try to go back to sleep," Hera said making sure he was comfortable again, "Rex what else to we need?"

"Camping trips require sleeping in tents or under the stars. Since the kids are sick, we'll need some tents. We also will need sleeping bags, sleeping pads, food, a camp stove, and a lantern. The campground I want to take you to is in a very pretty area of the planet next to the Woh River. Gregor, Wolffe and I have camped there most of the time."

Later that day, Gregor and Wolffe came aboard armed with all the camping gear that would be needed for the trip. All this was loaded into the ship's cargo bay. After everything was secured, Hera and Kanan invited their friends up to the common area for a cup of caf.  
"Where's the kids?" Wolffe asked looking around for the other crewmembers.

"Ezra, Sabine and Zeb are sick with the flu," Hera answered,"They are resting in their cabins hopefully asleep. I gave them some medicine to bring down the fever. Zeb is the sickest of the three and his fever is still a little high but hopefully will be going down with this last dose of meds."

"Didn't know the big guy could get sick," Gregor said hoping his friend would get better. He was anxious to see Zeb's reaction at going camping.

"Lasats can get sick like the rest of us," Kanan said, "It's not fun to be around them when they are."

"Does Zeb get cranky?" Gregor asked.

"He's probably a big baby when he's sick," Wolffe answered as he smiled. Rex was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, he's a bit needy when he doesn't feel well," Hera said, "I don't mind taking care of him."

"Hera's the resident mother to all of us," Kanan replied, "She takes care of all of us, not just Zeb and the kids."

The next day Gregor and Wolffe with Rex and Kanan helping got the last of the supplies loaded onboard the GHOST. Ezra and Sabine were feeling a little better, just sniffling alot. Zeb still feverish also wanted to help but Hera made him lay back down on his bunk.

"I'm not a kid," the Lasat grumbled, "I don't need a nap."

"Yes, you do," came Hera's no-nonsense response, "You're sicker than Ezra and Sabine. Just relax..."

"Yeah, Zeb, just relax," came Ezra's response from the doorway.

"Shut up, you."

"Ezra, you and Sabine need to rest too. Up on your bunk."

"Aw...Hera..."

Her stern look gave him the answer. Ezra knew he had to do as he was told.

Zeb was snickering softly and Ezra gave him a dirty look.

"Sabine!" Hera called out, "You need to rest too!"

The Mandalorian girl got an almost pout on her face, but did as she was told. She did feel a little tired.  
"You three get some sleep. You should feel better by the time we get to Kswah Prime."

Three grumbling responses came to her ears.

"Zeb, you and Ezra are the biggest babies," Sabine said as she looked across the corridor at her two "siblings".  
"No, we're not!" came the response back.

"Hey!" came a voice from the common area. The voice carried alot of authority, "You kids need to get to sleep!"

It was Wolffe and he was smiling.

"Hi, Wolffe!" came three tired-sounding voices.

"You three need to be quiet and get to sleep. Don't want three sickos on this trip."

The elderly clone trooper smiled at the "youngest" crewmembers he had grown to consider his niece and nephews. It felt good to him to be part of a family again even if the family were a mistfit crew of rebels.  
In the afternoon the GHOST landed in the area reserved for ships at the campground. Hera and Kanan were amazed how beautiful the planet was. Rex and Gregor lowered the cargo bay ramp and the smell of flowers, fresh water and fresh air met their nostrils.

"It's so beautiful," Hera whispered holding Kanan's hand. The Jedi/rebel closed his eyes taking in all the sounds and smells.

"Wolffe, go wake up the kids," Hera said looking around at the scenery.

The former trooper went back up to the crew cabins and saw that Ezra and Sabine were getting their boots on. Zeb was still dozing until Ezra threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" the Lasat cried out as he woke up.

"Up and at 'em, kiddo," Wolffe said helping Zeb to his feet,"We're at Kswah Prime."

Ezra and Sabine ran to the ladder and nearly slid down it.

"Last one out is a Loth-Cat's mother," Ezra said running down the ramp. Sabine laughed as she followed him outside.

"This is so cool!" the boy called out as he gazed at the scenery around him with the wonder of a child.

"Hey, Ezra, bet I can climb this tree," Sabine said pointing to a big pine tree with sweet smelling branches.  
"You're on!"

Zeb followed Wolffe down the cargo bay ramp and stopped. He closed his eyes, stretched his muscles, and then opened his eyes. What he saw made his green eyes widen with wonder. A big toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Wow!" was all he could gasp out.

"Hey, Zeb!" Ezra called from the tree, "I bet you can't climb a tree!"

The Lasat looked up at his younger "sibling" and grinned more.

"Hey, bet I can climb this tree!"

Hera, Kanan, Rex, Wolffe and Gregor watched amazed as the big Lasat climbed up the tree faster than the two teenagers did. Soon he was sitting on a branch several feet above them.  
"Been climbing trees since I was a little kid on Lasan! I climbed one twice as tall as this one!"

"Braggart!" Sabine called up to him.  
Zeb just chuckled until a big sneeze almost sent him flying off the branch.

"Zeb! Be careful!" Hera called up to him,"You three need to get out of that tree, now!"

The three "kids" slowly climbed down out of the tree as the campground manager came around to get them checked into their site.  
She was an older human woman a bit on the heavy side and carried herself with an air of authority. She had a cheery smile that Kanan and Hera liked right from the start.

"You're the strangest looking family to ever visit Woh River Campground. I'm used to seeing Twi'leks, humans, Ithorians, Wookiees, Duros and even human clones. Never seen one like the big one with the purple fur. What is he or she?"

"Oh..." Hera answered, "The big purple-furred kid is a Lasat. He's harmless."

Gregor, Wolffe and Rex tried not to laugh.

"What are your names?" the woman asked. Her name was Priscilla and the rebel family really liked her.

"My name is Kanan Jarrus," the Jedi/rebel said shaking her hand. "This is Hera Syndulla. The two teenagers by the tree are Ezra and Sabine. The big purple-furred kid is Zeb. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb waved hello to her as they helped Gregor open one of the supply crates.  
"I'm Rex," the clone captain said, "Over by the kids is Gregor and the bearded gentleman is Wolffe."

"Will our unique family be allowed to stay at the campground?" Hera asked hoping they could stay. She saw how much Kanan loved the area and the "kids" were enjoying themselves too.

"Of course, dear. What should I call your family group?"

"I guess you can call us the Jarrus/Syndulla clan," Kanan said, "My family is really looking forward to this camping experience. We've been very...busy and our children have been fighting flu. This is out first time camping."

"You will have alot of fun, not just the adults but the children too. Do they like to hike? There's a big hike coming up in a few days that the children love. Your...uh...kids should like it too." She looked over at Zeb a bit taken back at the Lasat's size and somewhat fearsome facial features, but seeing his flu irritated nose, feverish cheeks and fever-dulled eyes made her realize he was just another sick kid. A big alien kid. "Enjoy yourselves and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

By early evening the GHOST crew had their camp set up. Like typical curious children, Ezra and Sabine with Zeb in tow, explored the campground. The two teenagers didn't get many glances but Zeb did from the other families. He felt uncomfortable being scrutinized by Duros, humans, Rodians and a Wookiee family not far from their camp site. A young Wookiee female smiled at him and batted her eyes. She obviously was flirting with him. Zeb looked away...quickly swallowing hard.  
"Maybe they've never seen a Lasat before," Ezra said seeing his friend look a bit sad, "That Wookiee was sure looking you over."  
Sabine chuckled seeing Zeb's face darken with embarrassment.  
"No she wasn't," was the Lasat's murmured response.

Ezra and Sabine knew better but didn't press the matter. The three of them had to get back to camp before Hera got worried about them like a mother hen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "S'mores and Scary Stories"

As the three "kids" got back to camp, Rex had a campfire going and something that smelled good cooking over it.

"It's about time the three of you got back," he said motioning them to sit down on the seats around the campfire that were hewn out of stumps, "We were about to send out a squad to find you."

"Sure smells good," Ezra added taking a deep breath. Sabine and Zeb were doing the same.  
Hera came walking over after checking on Chopper who wanted to stay on the ship. The little droid wasn't thrilled at the idea of camping and had grumbled all the way to Kswah Prime.  
"If you guys are going to go off exploring, let one of us know where you're off too. You do remember you three are recovering from the flu and Zeb, you're still not over it."  
"Sorry", the three of them said heads hanging down.

Kanan just gave them stern looks like a father would do. That made them feel worse.

"Dinner's ready!" Rex announced as he brought over bowls of the delicious smelling food cooking in the pot. All the GHOST crew dove in and murmurs of obvious delight at the taste pleased him.

"Rex, what is this?" Zeb said smacking his lips, "This is great!"

"It's an old clone trooper's recipe called chili," Rex replied, "We used to make this alot when we were stationed in one place for very long."  
Gregor and Wolffe were glad their friends were enjoying dinner, for the best was yet to come...

After everything was cleaned up from dinner, Gregor and Wolffe got out some other supplies from one of the cargo containers. In it were five metal sticks with forked ends, a bag of fluffy sweets, a bag of chocolate pieces and cookie-like crackers. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb looked on in total confusion. Rex saw the looks while he was getting the fire going better.  
"This is the makings for s'mores," Gregor said handing Zeb, Ezra and Sabine a metal stick.  
"S'mores?" Zeb asked looking over at Ezra and Sabine. All three of them shrugged their shoulders having no idea what was going on. Kanan and Hera looked on in quiet amusement at their puzzled expressions.

"The best part of a camping trip next to the campfire stories," Wolffe answered.

"Okay, you three, watch and learn," came Gregor's response.

The three "kids" watched him put a sweet on a stick and hold it over the coals to be toasted.

"Looks easy," Ezra said as he shivered a bit. Sabine and Zeb were shivering too. Zeb even added a sneeze to his miseries.

"You three go get your light jackets on," Hera said looking them all in the eye, "it's getting a little chilly out here, and I don't want you any sicker than you've been."

"Aw...Hera," Zeb said his ears drooping.

"Don't 'Aw Hera' me, Garazeb Orrelios. Do as you're told."

Zeb followed by his "siblings", went to the tent that the three of them were sharing, and came out with light jackets on.

Moments later, bruised feelings aside, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine roasted their own sweets over the fire. It took them a bit to learn not to torch them, but they soon got the hang of it. Gregor showed them how to take the sweet off the stick, put it on a cookie, followed by some chocolate pieces and another cookie.

"Try this," Gregor said to Zeb, "I know you'll like it."

Zeb took a big bite, his green eyes widening. He ended up getting melted chocolate and sweet smeared around his mouth getting the others laughing. Ezra and Sabine got just as messy with their s'mores.

"Wow!" he said his mouth full, "This is great! Can I have another one?"

"Sure," Gregor answered, "But just one more. These things are very sweet and too many can give you a stomach ache."

Kanan and Hera nodded but couldn't surpress the smiles they were trying to hide. This was the first time in awhile that Ezra, Zeb and Sabine were happy and getting along so well.

After getting washed up from the sticky mess, everyone relaxed around the campfire the sky darkening with night approaching. Wolffe and Gregor brought out a big cushion from another crate. They motioned Zeb, Ezra and Sabine to sit down the three of them a bit cramped, but not minding it. Their seating area was directly in front of Kanan and Hera's stump chairs.

Rex stood up in front of the fire near where the crew sat. Wolffe and Gregor sat nearby. They knew what was coming.

"There's another camping tradition, called the campfire story," he said, "The best ones are scary ones. I've heard alot them through the years, but the best one is about the giant bird of the planet Keeona. This one's been around longer than I've been alive."

"A long...long time ago," Zeb said as he chuckled. Sabine elbowed him in the ribs.

"Owww!"

Rex snickered at his friend's remark. He straightened up and stood so the fire would cast shadows on his face and upper body.

"Okay, here goes...A long time ago on the planet Keeona, two scientists who were digging for fossils found a giant egg. They took it back to the lab for study and hoped it would hatch. It took nearly a month but it finally hatched. This thing was the biggest, ugliest bird they had ever seen! It had a huge beak and sharp talons that could shred anything!"

Rex looked over at the three "kids" responses and got what he had hoped for. Ezra and Sabine were listening with interest their eyes wide. Zeb, on the other hand, was sitting trembling his eyes wide too, with fear. He continued the story:

"One day the bird got loose from it's confinement area and killed the scientists. Tore them too bits! It escaped the lab and began terrorizing the nearby towns. This creature killed thousands! Every night the people could hear it's awful cries, Caw! Caw! Caw!"

Ezra and Sabine leaned forward enjoying this story. Zeb wasn't and his fear grew. His trembling got worse and he scooted closer to Sabine the girl pushing him away. He just moved closer again. Hera and Kanan saw how frightened the Lasat was getting and nearly stopped Rex, but knew Zeb would get over it. They saw Gregor move behind them and he shushed them.

Rex continued: "This bird wiped out nearly every town on Keeona, then it flew out into outer space."

"How could the bird survive in the vacuum of space?" Ezra asked loving this story.

"Where did it go next?" Sabine asked. She noticed that Zeb was sitting closer to her and he was trembling from head to toe. The Lasat's teeth were chattering so loud that it could be heard over the crackling of the campfire. She didn't notice that Gregor was sneaking up behind Zeb. The former trooper saw that the Lasat was pretty scared and that was the best part of the story, scaring someone. Hera frowned and shook her head but a hand on her shoulder from Kanan stopped her from saying anything.

"No one knows. It has never been seen again. Legend says on a night like this you can hear it's calls. Who knows? It might very well be on Kswah Prime this very night."

Zeb swallowed hard, his lower lip quivering. That's when Gregor jumped behind him calling; "Caw! Caw! Caw!"

Zeb let out a scream of terror and jumped up off the cushion. He put his hands over his face making sounds of distress. Zeb looked like he was ready to burst into tears. Everyone started laughing at the Lasat's expression and feeling bad for scaring him.

"I'm sorry, Zeb," Gregor said helping his friend to calm down. It would be awhile for the shaking to stop.

"Rex," Hera said her face in a frown, "That story was a bit much I think."

"It's just a story...I'm sorry, Zeb."

Ezra and Sabine yawned tired from the day's activities. Zeb still shivered and leaned against Hera's knees. She reached down and patted the Lasat's shoulder.

"Ezra, you, Sabine and Zeb need to get some rest. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

In the "kids" tent, Sabine and Ezra fell into a peaceful sleep. Zeb just huddled under the covers thinking he would hear the Keeona bird. He lay there for hours until he heard Hera unzip the tent entrance to check on them. She smiled seeing Ezra asleep on one side of Zeb, Sabine on the other. The Lasat was wide awake the sleeping bag pulled up to his nose. Hera motioned him to sit up and he shook his head. She knew the bird story had scared him pretty bad.

"Zeb," she whispered, "Why not come out and sit by the campfire with Kanan and I. We don't need to wake up Ezra and Sabine."

The Lasat nodded and let Hera put a blanket around his shoulders. He followed her out and sat on the cushion in front of Hera's seat. She reached down and patted his head.

"Rex, isn't gonna tell anymore stories, is he?"

Hera smiled down at him seeing that he was relaxing a bit.

"I promise, no more stories."

Zeb leaned back his head resting against Hera's knees. His eyes began to close with oncoming sleep. The three clone troopers smiled seeing their big friend leaning close to Hera like a child. She smiled back at them and heard a sound from the road by the campsite.

It was Pricilla the campground manager.  
"Just checking to see how you folks are doing on your first camping trip."

"Just fine, ma'am," Rex answered.

"This was the best thing for us," Kanan added.

Pricilla saw in the reflection of the campfire light, Zeb fast asleep, wrapped in a blanket his head against her knees. Hera caught the look.

"This one's having a bit of a hard time. Too many s'mores and a scary story told to us. He's also been pretty sick with the flu the past week. More so than our other children. He's been running a fever for the past few days but is slowly getting better."

"If you need any help with your...son, let me know. We have a family nearby with a doctor camping next to you. I've raised two boys to adulthood and got them through alot of colds and flu. Just keep him warm, give him lots of fluids and let me know if his fever gets any higher."

"Thank you," Kanan said waking Zeb up to get him back to bed. "C'mon big guy."

After Zeb was tucked back in and given another dose of medicine, Hera and Kanan went out to vist with Pricilla some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Flu Miseries and a Family Hike"

The next morning dawned warm and pleasant. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe were the first up and prepared the makings for a breakfast cooked over the campfire. Sabine and Ezra were the next up and helped with the preparations too.

"Something sure smells good, Rex," Ezra said, "What is it?"

"Hotcakes and bacon," the former trooper answered, "I think you will love this! It's a staple of camping out next to s'mores and stories."

"What are hotcakes and bacon?" Sabine asked.

Rex went on and explained to her what the food items were as he saw that Kanan and Hera were up and sitting at the table.

"Sure smells good," Kanan said taking a deep breath.

Hera nodded and noticed they were missing one crewmember.

"Where's Zeb?" she asked not seeing the Lasat around.

"He's still asleep," Sabine answered, ""He didn't get much sleep last night. I think Rex's giant bird story really bothered him. Also, he tossed, turned and coughed half the night. Kept waking us up."

"I think Zeb is getting sicker," Ezra added.

Hera got up and went to the tent to check on the oldest of the three "kids". A croupy coughing came to her ears as she unzipped the tent door.

"Zeb?" she asked and saw that the Lasat was asleep but coughing. His nose was running and his face was red with fever. She reached down to nudge him awake.

"H..Hera?" he whispered in a voice that was now hoarse.

"Zeb, do you feel alright?"

"Not really...My throat hurts and I feel cold."

Hera touched his face and felt how abnormally warm the light purple fur was. His vibrant darker purple stripes alongside his face seemed faded with the redness of a fever.

"C'mon, let's get you up and outside so I can check your temperature. Anyway, Rex is cooking breakfast for all of us. Think you can walk out?"

He nodded and followed her out pulling the blanket that she put around his shoulders closer, to stop the shivering.

She helped him to the table where Ezra and Sabine sat worry on their faces. Kanan came over to help her with checking the Lasat's temperature and breathing that sounded a bit wheezy. They gave him another dose of medication from the GHOST's medbay, but this time it contained an antibiotic.

"If we were back on Attalon, we could take Zeb to the infirmary for care. They would know what to do," Hera said concern in her voice.

"I think we should take Priscilla's advice and let Dr. Tebeken have a look at Zeb," Kanan added and turned to Ezra, "Can you go get him for us?"

Ezra nodded and went over to the campsite next to their's. He came back a few minutes later with the doctor and his wife who was a nurse. They were human and in their early sixties with kind faces and eyes.

"By the stars!" the doctor exclaimed, "A Lasat! I thought I'd never see another Lasat again in my entire life!"

"Oh hush, Alex," his wife whose name was Bette said, "Who cares that he's a Lasat. This here is a sick child and needs our help."

"Oh...sorry, of course."

Hera and Kanan stood away from the table and watched as the doctor and his wife examined Zeb. The Lasat looked a little scared at first seeing two strangers checking his temperature, heart rate and breathing. He settled down realizing that they were there to help him.

"Can you sit up straighter for me, son?" Dr. Tebeken said, "Let me have a listen to those lungs...Take a deep breath."

Zeb did and doubled over coughing.

"Easy, sweetie," Bette said as she patted him on the back to ease the discomfort, "Just lean back. That's it, relax your breathing. I know it's scary to not breath right. Easy now..."

After a few moments Dr. Tebeken consulted a medical scanner and then turned to Kanan and Hera who looked worried.

"Oh, don't fret. Your son will be fine. He just has a bad cough brought on by the flu. I'll give him some antibiotics to get rid of the infection and help the fever break. I haven't cared for a Lasat in years, but I remember they are a quick healing species. I'll also give him some cough medicine to help with the coughing. Keep him quiet for most of the day and let him sleep all he wants."

Bette gave him some cough medicine that tasted terrible! The Lasat's face puckered up in disgust.

"Karabast! That's awful!"

An almost pout formed on his face getting the others to laugh at his facial expression.

To add to Zeb's misery, he had to have an antibiotic shot in the backside. Not only did it hurt, but it totally humilated him. The pouty look grew.

"Zeb, let's get you back to bed," Hera said getting ready to help him up and back into the tent.

"Do I have to? Can't I stay out here with you? I can stretch out on the cushion."

"That would be fine," Dr. Tebeken said and turned to Zeb, "You lay back down, son, and try to get some rest. Can you do that for me and your mom and dad?"

Hera and Kanan had to stifle chuckles at the mention of them as "mom and dad". It felt like that onboard the GHOST with the two teenagers and a Lasat that acted like a child sometimes.

Sabine with Ezra's help went back to the tent to bring out Zeb's pillow and a big blanket to cover him up for they saw the Lasat shivering with chills.

"Here big guy," Sabine said as she got the pillow positioned on the cushion, "Just lay back and try to rest. Ezra and I want you well so you can go hiking with us."

"That's right, buddy," Ezra answered helping Zeb to lay back down. Not an easy job with the Lasat's large frame. He got him comfortable and pulled the blanket up to Zeb's chin.

"Thanks, guys," Zeb said in a sleepy voice, his green eyes closing with oncoming sleep.

"You're welcome, big brother," both teenagers whispered.

As Zeb slept, the rest of them had breakfast which Rex was relieved that they enjoyed. He hoped that Zeb would wake up not missing out on trying the hotcakes and bacon. After about a half hour the Lasat woke up and to his total embarrassment, was fed breakfast by Bette. He tried to argue with her about not being a little kid needing to be fed, but she wouldn't have none of that. Zeb finally resigned the fact that this woman who was old enough to be his mother, wouldn't back down.

Hera felt a little envious at someone else taking care of one of her crew, one of her "kids", but knew the nurse was doing what she was trained for: caring for a patient, regardless if the patient was a stubborn, if kind-hearted Lasat.

Thanks to the medications, Zeb slept through the morning and into the afternoon. He woke up a bit disorientated, but feeling better. The fever had broke and his throat wasn't as sore. He still had a cough and his deep voice had taken on a hoarse quality making it hard for him to speak up.

Rex suggested that they all go on a hike to an area that wasn't too far from camp. He knew that Zeb would be able to tolerate the hike and they all were there to help him if he got too tired.

"The area that Gregor, Wolffe and I are taking you to is called by the natives of Kswah Prime as 'The Enchanted Forest'," Rex said as he motioned to his fellow troopers to ready eight day packs for them to carry on the hike.

"Enchanted Forest?" Exra asked, "Sounds weird. Why is it called that?"

"Probably because it looks like something out of a fairy tale. The trees are huge, there's woodland creatures the likes you've never seen and the air is cleaner than it is here in camp. There's a stream nearby that has some interesting creatures and fish in it. You guys will love it."

"Sound like something you want to tackle, Zeb?" Kanan asked helping his friend to his feet. Zeb was a bit shaky and Hera went over to help too.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," came the Lasat's response with a smile crossing his face.

"Are you sure, Zeb?" Hera asked, "You are a bit wobbly on your feet."

"I'll be fine. Just don't walk too fast..."

A few minutes later, with day packs on their backs, the GHOST family plus three headed out on the trail leading to the Enchanted Forest. Rex lead the way followed by Kanan, Hera and the "kids". Gregor and Wolffe brought up the rear enjoying watching the reactions of their friends. Most of the amusement was for Ezra, Sabine and Zeb who were stopping constantly to check out something along the trail. This reminded the two troopers of three curious children.

"Hey, you three, no dawdling!" Gregor called nudging Zeb on the arm, "Gotta catch up with the others."

Less than two hours later they arrived at their destination.

"Wow!" both Ezra and Sabine called out. Zeb just stood, his mouth hanging open, green eyes wide with wonder. Kanan and Hera gazed around at the forest.

Tall trees similar to the ones near their camp seemed to go on forever. The planet's sunlight pierced the canopy and gave the area an almost magical appearance. Tiny birds chirped in the trees and the sounds of a bubbling brook added to the mystery. An open area near a path that lead to the brook had a ring of stump chairs around a fire pit. Kanan, Hera, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe sat down taking a drink of water from their canteens. Ezra and Sabine headed down to the brook. Zeb sat on a rock where a big but pretty winged bug sat on his left hand. The bug was making a purring sound showing it liked the Lasat. Chuckling softly, Zeb stroked the bug's big head making it purr more.

"Hey Rex!" Ezra called from by the brook, "Is it okay if Sabine and I wade in the water?"

"Go for it, kids," he answered, "I just might join you."

Kanan, Hera, Gregor and Wolffe nodded their heads hoping to do the same thing. Their feet were a bit sore and hot.

"I think I'll go down and stick these big feet in the water," Zeb said as he coughed.

"No, Zeb," Hera said frowning at him, "The last thing you need is to get your feet wet or any part of your body wet. Remember how sick you were this morning? Listen to yourself. You can't hardly talk and have a terrible sounding cough."

The Lasat lowered his head and knew Hera meant well but he still didn't want to miss out on any fun that Ezra and Sabine were having

"Hey, don't worry, Zeb, there's other things to see around here," Gregor said giving his friend a playful punch to the shoulder. "Ever see a berowl nest?"

The Lasat shook his head, "What's a berowl?"

"You'll see. C'mon and follow me."

Zeb followed Gregor to an area not far from the open area. One of the biggest trees appeared in their sights. A hole was in an area of the tree just above Zeb's head.

"Take a look in the hole and see if any berowl chicks are in there. It's the right time of year for them. They are very friendly birds."

Zeb stood as tall as he could and peered in the hole. Four little fuzz balls chirped at him getting his eyes to widen but he wasn't afraid. The baby berowls waddled over to him and nuzzled his face getting him to laugh. Suddenly one of the chicks leaped out and hung onto Zeb's chin beard.

"Karabast!" he cried out and then saw that the chick was nuzzling up to his neck. Gregor stood laughing.

"ZEB!" came Hera's call from the open area.

"Opps...Mom's calling," Gregor said still laughing, "Best put the chick back."

"Little guy won't let go..."

"I guess you'll have to take him with you. We'll put him back in the nest later. Sabine and Ezra will like to see him."

Gregor was right. The two teenagers were thrilled at seeing the baby chick, but Kanan wasn't.

"Zeb," he said in his fatherly tone, "What did you do? You can't take a chick from the nest. The mother could reject it."

A look of sadness passed the Lasat features and it looked like his eyes were tearing up.

"I...I didn't take the chick out of the nest. The little bugger jumped onto my face."

Gregor stood laughing, "It's true, Kanan. The berowl chick jumped onto Zeb's face and wouldn't let go. I'll take it back to the nest later. The mother won't reject it. I've pet many berowl chicks and so has Wolffe and Rex."

"Okay," Kanan said still giving Zeb a stern look.

The Lasat sat down on a rock, head lowered, and handed the chick to Gregor. Hera thought he was going to cry.

"Hey Zeb!" Ezra called from the brook side, "Get down here and see this weird fish!"

Sadness forgotten, Zeb got up and went down to the side of the brook to see the weird fish. Ezra was standing out in the knee deep water and was petting a fish that looked like it had fur instead of scales. The scales were a vibrant light purple with darker purple stripes.

"Looks like a Lasat," Zeb said as he reached down to pet the fish not realizing that he was in the water nearly up to his knees. He didn't hear the others come down to the path until he heard Hera gasp.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" she called out in a very commanding voice, "Out of the water now! What are you thinking?! You are still recovering from the flu and have a bad cough! If you weren't as big as you are, I'd throw you over my knee and give you a sound thrashing! Don't you give me that sad look, mister, out now!"

Ezra and Sabine flinched at the anger in her voice. She only used that tone if they had done something really annoying...or bad.

Zeb turned away, let out a sound of distress and ran up the trail. He was followed by Sabine. He sat on one of the stump chairs, hands over his face. Sabine knew that her friend could possibly be crying. She pulled his hands away and to her amazement saw tears on the furred cheeks.

"You guys alright?" Ezra asked coming up the trail. He saw how sad his "big brother" was. He knew Zeb usually wasn't bothered by Hera chewing him out, but being sick he was a little more prone to an emotional outburst.

Rex lead his family back down the path hoping to reach camp by dark. They had played around long enough. Ezra and Sabine walked next to Zeb who remained silent all the way back to camp. Hera felt bad for yelling at him but it was for his own good.

It was twilight when they reached camp and Rex introduced them to a new food that could be roasted on the campfire like a sweet. It was a thing called a hotdog and the GHOST crew liked them as much as the chili that could be put on the hotdog after roasting.

The three "kids" sat munching in silence while the others chatted. It could be seen that they were very tired, especially Zeb, whose eyes were half open.

As darkness settled in, Rex readied to tell his family another story. Zeb looked a little frightened at the mention of a story, but Rex reassured him that this would be a funny one. It would be about catching Joopas. Zeb relaxed and leaned back on the cushion his head against Hera's knees. He let out a big yawn and leaned closer to her.

Rex began his tale getting everyone laughing. Kanan looked down at Ezra and Sabine seeing the teenagers were trying to stifle yawns. Hera glanced down at them and smiled and looked over to see Zeb was fast asleep his head against her knees. She gestured Kanan to look at the sleeping Lasat.

"Big guy's tuckered out," he said in a quiet voice, "Let's get them all up and into the tent. Ezra and Sabine are half asleep. That hike wore them out. I don't know about any of you, but I'm tired too."

"Me too," Rex answered and looked over at Wolffe and Gregor who were yawning. "Let's get some sleep. Plenty of fun things to do tomorrow."

"Good night guys," Kanan and Hera said as they helped Zeb, Ezra and Sabine to their feet. "C'mon you guys, off to bed with you."

"Do we have to?" came three sleepy voices.

"Yes, you have to," Kanan said giving them a stern look.

"Okay..."

After getting the "kids" tucked in, the rebels retired to their tent...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Kid's Hike" and "Lost" Part 1

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe stood breathing in the fresh morning air when a loud cry of "Karabast!" spoiled the mood.

It was Ezra this time and not Zeb.

Inside the "kids" tent, Ezra crawled out of his sleeping bag in a hurry. He looked scared too death!

"Hey," a sleepy Zeb muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ezra, what the...?" Sabine said as annoyed as Zeb at being awakened.

The boy curled up at the top of his sleeping bag and pointed to the bottom of it where it was moving.

"Something's in my sleeping bag!"

Zeb and Sabine saw where he was pointing and watched whatever was moving inch it's way to the top.

"What is it?" Sabine asked. Zeb looked just as puzzled.

Suddenly a little furry head peaked out at the top of the sleeping bag.

Zeb let out a snort and fell over laughing until a coughing spell made him gasp for breath. Sabine also laughing, patted his back.

"It's not funny, guys, it could've bitten my toes off!" Ezra said still shaking.

Sabine reached over and picked up the little furry rodent-like animal.

"This lttle thing? Bite your toes off?"

Zeb was still laughing now holding his stomach.

"What a monster!" the Lasat said as a fit of coughing stopped his laughing.

The sound of the tent entrance opening hushed them for a moment.

It was Kanan with Hera behind him. Both of them looked annoyed.

"You three, out now!" Kanan said in a menacing voice.

The "kids" swallowed hard and got up to follow Kanan outside. Sabine was holding the little creature and was petting it.

"Do you realize how much noise you three are making?" Hera said hands on her hips, "You probably woke up the whole campground!"

"Ezra started it," Zeb said in a sheepish voice.

"Well...I'm going to finish it!" Kanan said as he gave the Lasat such a stern look that Zeb had to turn away.

"What is that?" Hera asked seeing the tiny creature in Sabine's hands.

"I don't know. It was inside Ezra's sleeping bag," the girl answered, "Kinda cute."

"Zeb," Ezra said turning to the Lasat, "You put it in there, didn't you?"

"No...I'd never..."

"I know you...You put that animal in my sleeping bag!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! This is the type of prank you'd pull on me, admit it!"

Zeb let out a cough and looked over to Kanan and Hera, his face in an expression of innocence.

"It wasn't me..."

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe were sitting at the table watching their friends and chuckled. The GHOST crewmembers looked at them.

"It was me," Rex said trying to get his laughing under control. "Let's just say, you have been initiated into the squad. The same thing happened to me once. Commander Tano stuck a snake in my sleeping bag. Nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought General Skywalker was going to die laughing!"

Kanan and Hera had to smile over that one.

"Rex, what kind of animal is this?" Sabine asked still petting it.

"It's a chipperal, a little harmless rodent native to Kswah Prime," he replied, "They're friendly little buggers that love nothing more than crawling into a dark place to sleep. Little pests nothing else."

"Here Ezra, pet it," Sabine said holding the rodent out.

The boy reached over to pet it.

"Hey, Ezra, might take your arm off!" Zeb said as a fit of laughing doubled him over. He had to stop when the coughing started.

"Shut up, Zeb!"

The Lasat kept laughing between coughs. Ezra reached over and elbowed him in the stomach. That angered Zeb and elbowed Ezra back.

"Enough you two!" Hera said glaring at both of them," Ezra, over to the cushion. Zeb, over to the table. If I hear anymore sass from either of you, you both will be spending the rest of the camping trip on the GHOST in your cabins! Is that clear?!"

"Yes..." came two sheepish responses.

Ezra sat on the cushion, arms folded across his chest. He frowned and turned his back to everyone.

Zeb sat at the table his ears drooping, an almost pout on his face. He folded his arms too.

Kanan rolled his eyes feeling like a father to his two friends who were acting at that moment like spoiled children.

"Hera sure gave them the what for," Rex said to Kanan.

"Those two drive us crazy sometimes," Kanan answered," It's like we not only have two kids on board but three."

"I'm not like that," Sabine said sitting down on a stump chair.

"I beg to differ," Hera said,"You are just as bad as Zeb and Ezra. In fact you usually start their disagreements."

"I don't..."

"Yes, Sabine," Kanan added, "You're just as bad as they are!"

The girl frowned and went to sit next to Zeb at the table. She still held the chipperal until Gregor came over to relieve her of it.

"Let's try to have a quiet breakfast," Kanan announced to his family.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Tebeken and Bette came over to see how Zeb was doing.

"I feel better today, Doc," the Lasat said in his still croaky voice, "Just a bit if a sore throat."

"You don't sound better, sweetie," Bette answered checking Zeb's pulse.

"Let's listen to those lungs again," Dr. Tebeken said checking Zeb's breathing, "You still have alot of congestion but no fever. I don't want you swimming or anything that requires you getting wet for several more days. I'll give you another dose of antibiotics and that should make you feel alot better."

"Do I have to get another shot?" Zeb asked looking a bit fearful.

"Yes, sweetie," Bette said, "Just relax and it won't hurt as much."

That didn't make Zeb feel any better.

After Zeb received another shot, the doctor and his wife visited for a few minutes when Priscilla came by to see if Zeb, Ezra and Sabine wanted to help with the kid's hike.

"They'd be happy to," Hera said giving the "kids" a stern expression. They looked a bit downcast.

"Good," Priscilla said, "I also have a Wookiee family's oldest daughter helping too."

Ezra and Sabine smiled at the mention of the female Wookiee. She was the one who had looked Zeb over the day they arrived. This could be fun...

Less than an hour later, dressed in shorts, long-sleeved tunics and hiking boots (except Zeb who remained barefoot), day packs on their backs, the three "kids" followed Priscilla to the trailhead where they met the other children. The children consisted off four human girls ages ten and twelve, two Wookiee cubs aged eight and two Rodian children a brother and sister age six. Standing by them was a young female Wookiee with two-tone blonde fur, arm bands of shells and bone on each upper arm. Her eyes were as blue as the Kswah Prime daytime sky. She saw Ezra, Zeb and Sabine walk up and her eyes widened at the sight of Zeb. She smiled at him and winked. Sabine and Ezra tried not to laugh.

Priscilla stepped up to the front of the group to introduce everyone.

"Kids, this is Zeb, Sabine and Ezra. They are coming along with us. Their family is camping next to Dr. Tebeken."

She turned to the GHOST crewmembers and introduced them to the children.

"The four human children are Amy, Ashley, Jesse and Jeri. They are sisters who were adopted by a Duros family who are camping with us. The Wookiee cubs are Bufaloo and Katsi. The Rodians are Izzibo and TyPk. The older female Wookiee is Orlaruk and she is Bufaloo and Katsi's older sister."

"Hi," both Ezra and Sabine said smiling at them.

"Hello," Zeb said giving the children a toothy grin, hoping it wouldn't frighten them. It didn't.

Izzibo ran up to Zeb and hugged him around the waist.

"Hi! I like you!" she said in her squeeky little voice. Zeb just laughed and patted her head. TyPk came up and stared up at Zeb his eyes wide.

"You sure are tall!"Ezra and Sabine chuckled and found themselves surrounded by the children getting hugged like Izzibo was doing to Zeb.

The human girls broke away from Ezra and Sabine and walked over to Zeb.

"Hi!" the oldest one Amy said," "I'm Amy, and these are my sisters Ashley, Jesse and Jeri. You have pretty green eyes."

"I like your fur!" Jesse piped up, "It's a pretty shade of purple!"

Zeb's face darkened with embarrassment but let the children touch his hands and arms.

"You got claws on your fingers!" Jeri said running her tiny fingers over Zeb's big hand.

"I like your feet!" piped up Ashley the usually shy one.

Soon the Lasat was being hugged by the rest of the children and saw that the female Wookiee was watching his interaction with the children. The Wookiee cubs were trying to climb up to Zeb's shoulders, but was beat out by Izzibo who was already perched on the Lasat's broad shoulders.

Priscilla rounded everyone up and announced to her small army, "Okay, everyone, we are going to the Enchanted Forest!"

A chorus of "Yahs!" sounded amongst the children as they began their trek through the forest. They took their first break near a stream and everyone rested their feet.

Orlaruk sat down on a rock beside Zeb who was rubbing one foot.

"Hello," came a voice over through a translator device that the Wookiee wore around her neck. It was a new generation of translator that made the voice sound more realistic. The voice had a sultry tone to it. "I am Orlaruk but everyone calls me Orla. You are called?"

"I'm Garazeb Orrelios," Zeb said seeing how close she was sitting to him, "Everyone calls me Zeb."

"Garazeb is a very noble name. You are nice looking? Sorry, my Basic is not very good."

"Well.." Zeb began to say, "My Shyriiwook isn't good either." He smiled and chuckled.

"You have a nice smile, Garazeb."

"Uh...thank you."

"Where is your clan?"

"My clan? Oh..you mean family. They are over there."

He pointed to Ezra and Sabine.

"Not the same. No purple fur."

Zeb placed a hand behind his head something he did when he was nervous.

"I guess you could say, I was...adopted." He hoped Orla couldn't see through the lie. "They were adopted too."

"And...your nurturing ones?"

Zeb looked confused until he realized she meant "parents".

"They are the human and Twi'lek you saw earlier."

"Not the same...but no matter. Pretty eyes you have...very green, like the trees of Kashyyyk."

Zeb looked more embarrassed and Orlaruk saw his darkened cheeks.

"DId I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh...no...Nobody has ever told me I have pretty eyes."

"They are...and you are a nice looking Lasat male."

"You are a nice looking Wookiee female," Zeb said his face getting darker.

Orla chuckled and reached over to hold one of his hands.

Zeb swallowed hard at her closeness and he wondered why of all people she liked him. He was a Lasat and she was a Wookiee. He had never heard of a mated pair of Wookiee and Lasat before and that made him swallow hard again. Getting ahead of yourself aren't you? he thought. She did say I was nice looking.

"Orla! Zeb!" Priscilla called, "You kids get back up here with the rest of the children."

Zeb bristled at the woman's mention of him being "one of the children".

Orla stood up and took Zeb by the hand.

"Walk with me?" came the sultry voice.

Zeb swallowed hard...for the umteenth time.

Izzibo came running up getting his attention away from Orla's hand holding.

"Pick me up?" she asked.

"Sure, squirt." Zeb said picking the tiny Rodian up. She ruffled his sideburns and tugged gently on his chin beard. Zeb tolerated that taking a liking to the child.

Orla took his free hand in hers again causing Ezra and Sabine to stifle chuckles. The Wookiee was obviously attracted to their big brother.

The group of "children" and Priscilla arrived at the Enchanted Forest. The children ran around exploring the area while Priscilla rested her feet. She looked over at Orla, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine.

"If you kids want to explore the area go ahead. I need to rest. I'm not as young as you."

"We've been here before," Sabine said, "Our parents and three uncles brought us here yesterday afternoon. It was alot of fun."

Ezra nodded adding, "It's a cool place."

"Garazeb and I will follow the cubs." Orla said taking Zeb by the hand, "They will not be any trouble."

After a couple of hours, it was time to return to the campground.

"Okay, everyone, line up as I call your name," Priscilla said seeing the children return with Orla and Zeb. She looked up at the sky seeing storm clouds forming. "Let's get back to camp before it starts to rain. Okay...Amy, Ashley, Jesse, Jeri, Bufaloo, Katsi, Izzibo and TyPk?"

"Izzibo, isn't here," TyPk said looking scared.

"Izzibo!" Priscilla called followed by Zeb, Ezra and Sabine. They called for the Rodian girl with no response. After an hour of searching it was decided that they had to head back. TyPk was crying worried about his sister. The older children tried to calm him down. Zeb ended up carrying the Rodian boy getting him to calm a bit. Thunder sounded in the distance and Priscilla knew she had to get the children back.

Ezra reached out with the Force to try and get any sense of Izzibo but couldn't find her. It was if the little Rodian had vanished into thin air. Sabine watched knowing was Ezra was doing. She din't say anything to Priscilla, not wanting to give up Ezra's true identity.

"Priscilla," Zeb said as he handed TyPk to Sabine, "I will go find her. I was responsible for her well being as I'm the oldest...uh..kid here."

"Zeb, we'll get help back at the campground," Priscilla answered seeing the sadness in the Lasat's eyes.

"No, I'll go," Zeb said a bit harsher than he should. He turned to Ezra and Sabine. "Tell Hera and Kanan where I'll be, okay?"

The two teenagers nodded and gave the Lasat a quick hug before going over to where the other children were.

"Let's get back to camp..."

Orla didn't follow the others and turned to Zeb.

"I will help."

Zeb nodded and headed down a trail.

Less than an hour later, Priscilla and the children arrived back at the campground. It had begun to rain and she activated the storm shield over the campground to protect everyone from the storm's fury. Storms could get bad on Kswah Prime.

"Kanan," Ezra said to his older friend, "Zeb's out there looking for Izzibo. He blames himself for her getting lost."

Hera got a worried look on her face at the thought that one of her "kids" was out in the storm possibly getting lost as well. She saw Kanan close his eyes knowing he was reaching out with the Force to sense Zeb, Orla and Izzibo. He felt their faint life signs but nothing else.

Priscilla called all the families together to explain the situation.

"Folks, we have a problem here. The problem is a missing Rodian child named Izzibo. She wandered off during the hike. Kanan and Hera's son Zeb is searching for her with help from Chaka and Rukalo's daughter Orla. We can't search for Izzibo until the storm's over. We may end up with not just one missing child but three if Zeb and Orla get lost too."

Hera hung onto Kanan's arm while Ezra and Sabine hung onto Kanan's other arm.

"Don't worry," Dr. Tebeken said in a soothing tone, "Those kids will be fine."

"Zeb...is still sick..." Hera said softly.

"I'm sure the boy knows to get out of the weather," Bette answered, "He seems like a smart youngster."

That didn't reassure Hera or Kanan. They worried like two parents.

Hera looked over at a Rodian couple standing off by themselves. They were Izzibo's parents. She walked over and patted their arms.

"Don't worry," Hera said smiling, "Izzibo will be found. If anyone can find her, it is Zeb."

"Your son is very brave," Aslyl the male Rodian said,"A noble gesture he is doing."

B'Latta the female Rodian layed her head on her husband's shoulder.

At that moment, Izzibo was cowered under a tree crying. She was wet, frightened and cold. She knew she shouldn't have wandered off from the other children...or Zeb. She wished that the big Lasat was there to warm her up. His fur was so warm and also soft.

Zeb and Orla trudged through the forest both getting soaked to the skin in the driving rain. They called for Izzibo but to no avail. There wasn't any sign of the little Rodian.

"You are tired," Orla said seeing Zeb slowing down. He also was coughing off and on making it hard to breathe right.

"I'm fine," Zeb lied. He rubbed his now running nose.

"No..you are not. We need to get warm."

Zeb looked at her with sad eyes.

"We need to find Izzibo. She'll freeze too death in this rain...We need to get going..."

A loud sneeze doubled him over.

Orla helped him up, taking him by the arm and leading him to a tree with large branches hanging down forming a dry area.

"Sit, Garazeb, rest," Orla said pulling him close. She put her arms around him pulling him closer hopefully to warm him with her own body heat.

"Orla..." he muttered trying to pull away but was too tired. His eyes began to close.

"Rest," the female Wookiee said seeing him fall asleep. She reached down and kissed him on the forehead feeling the heat of fever through the purple fur.

Izzibo got up and walked on still crying. She was getting more and more fatigued and wished for the warmth of her parent's arms. As night began to fall she discovered that it was hard to see where she was walking. She never realized how close she was to a cliff that ended on a ledge overlooking Woh Falls.

Suddenly her feet went out from under her and she fell over the side. She landed on the ledge thankfully not breaking any bones. She just got a sprained ankle.

"Help!" she called out knowing she might not be heard, "HELP!"

"Huh?!" Zeb said waking up and finding himself wrapped in Orla's arms his head on her shoulder. The Wookiee female was asleep.

"Orla, wake up!" he shouted over the thunder.

Orla woke up with a start.

"Garazeb, what is wrong?"

"It's Izzibo! I heard her!"

"I didn't."

"Well...one thing about us Lasats. We may have big pointed ears, but we also have very keen hearing! Let's go find her!..."


	5. Chapter 5 Lost Part 2 and Zeb's Illness

I completely forgot I never finished this story! I got so involved doing "A Lasat's Tough Journey" that I overlooked this one! I finally finished that one and decided to finish this one since it was fun to write. Here is another chapter of "Rex's Camping Trip". Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Lost Part 2 and Zeb's Illness

After Zeb got his wits about him after falling asleep, he got up with Orla's help to keep searching for Izzibo. The rain kept falling and both the Lasat and the Wookiee got soaked to the skin making them more miserable. With Zeb still suffering from the flu, he began to show symptoms of becoming sicker. Orla kept a watchful eye on him, her sensitive Wookiee nose smelling the illness on the Lasat.

On the ledge near Woh Falls, Izzibo was sleeping fitfully shivering with cold and the sprained ankle hurting. She lay sniffling wishing for the warmth of her parent's arms or of Zeb letting her ride on his shoulders. In the short time she had known Zeb, she had grown very fond of the big Lasat with the even bigger heart.

Towards morning, the rain began to let up and Zeb stopped Orla hearing something close by. His pointed ears flicked forward the sound getting louder.

"Sounds like a waterfall," he said his voice growing hoarser. His throat was hurting alot and he coughed constantly. Orla looked at him, worry on her face.

"It is Woh Falls," she said her translator voice showing worry. She held onto Zeb's arm tighter.

A terrible thought went through Zeb's mind. What if Izzibo fell over the falls! She could be hurt...or dead!

"Izzibo!" he tried to call out but his voice was getting hoarser. He doubled over coughing and Orla patted his back.

"Izzibo!" she called out her voice carrying through the woods. Suddenly a small sound carried to her ears.

"Help!"

"Izzibo!" Zeb tried to cry out and let his ears lead him to where Izzibo's cries came from. He stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked down to see the tiny Rodian at the bottom of a ledge near the falls. He called out to her again and she caught sight of the Lasat.

"ZEB!" she cried out. "HELP!"

"Hang on, kid," he answered back and motioned to Orla. "I'm going to hang over the side and I need you to hang onto my legs. I think I'm tall enough to reach Izzibo."

"You are too ill to do that," came the Wookiee's answer.

"Yeah, maybe I'm sick, but I'm alot stronger than you and taller."

Zeb let out a racking cough and knealt down on the ground and nodded to Orla to hang onto his big feet. He lowered himself over the side and stretched his arms. Unfortunately he couldn't quite reach Izzibo.

"Orla!" he called up hoping she could hear his hoarse voice, "Let go of my feet! I can't reach Izzibo!"

"You will fall!" she called back.

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look! I'll climb up the side of the cliff! Let go!"

Reluctantly, Orla let go of Zeb's legs and he fell to the ledge making her flinch when he landed on his butt.

"Karabast!" he croaked and rubbed his sore behind.

Izzibo threw herself into Zeb's arms and hung on tight. He felt relieved that the little Rodian was okay, except for the sprained ankle.

"Hang on kid," he said positioning her on his back, "Put your arms around my neck and hang on tight. We're gonna climb up this cliff to Orla. Okay?"

Hanging on tight, Izzibo nodded her head and hid her face against Zeb's back. The Lasat took a deep breath that was increasingly hard for him because deep down he knew he was getting sicker, but had to save Izzibo. He began the difficult climb up the now slippery cliff and slipped a couple of times. Orla watched hoping he wouldn't fall. Zeb was thankful that being a Lasat, his prehensile feet and muscular legs gave him an advantage at climbing. Breathing harder, he made it to the top and handed a very scared Izzibo to Orla. He had just handed the Rodian to the female Wookiee when he lost his footing on the cliff and fell to the ledge.

"Garazeb!" Orla cried seeing him land on the ledge dangerously close to the edge of it.

Zeb let out a cry as he landed wrong on his left side, his arm fracturing in the forearm. He turned over to ease the pain and slid off the ledge. The last thing he heard before he hit the water beneath the falls, was Orla's and Izzibo's screams. At that moment, Zeb figured he was going to die but something inside him wouldn't let him give up. As his feet hit the bottom of the river, he pushed off towards the surface where he gasped for air. He swam with his good arm towards the shore and the current carried him further down the river. He finally was able to paddle with his good arm to the shore where he lay gasping and coughing. He threw up water and that made him cough more. The coughing got so bad that he curled up and sobbed for breath. Exhaustion set in and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Back at the Woh River Campground, a search party was getting set up that had not only Kanan, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe, but also Izzibo's father and Orla's father. Priscilla had the campground's park rangers help too since they knew the area better than everyone else.

"We not only have little Izzibo to find but also Orla and Zeb if they get lost too," Priscilla said seeing how sad the parents were looking.

Soon they began to search for the little Rodian, the Lasat and the Wookiee. Hera stood by with Sabine and Ezra as well as the parents.

"Don't worry," Priscilla said hoping to calm them, "If anyone can find Izzibo, it's Zeb. He is a very brave kid and won't give up until he finds her."

"He's so sick..." Hera said Dr. Tebeken and Bette standing nearby, "He isn't over the flu and it was so rainy and cold last night...He didn't have a coat with him..."

"Oh, don't worry, Hera," Bette answered, "Zeb is a smart youngster and would know to get out of the rain."

The object of their concern was waking up and felt a sharp pain in his broken arm. Zeb bit his lower lip and because of his training as a Lasan Honor Guard, he knew the break was bad and had to be set. He saw a rock nearby and sucking his breath in a sob, he slammed his arm against the rock to set the fracture. He let out a wail of pain, tears streaming down his furry cheeks. After he calmed down, he tore a piece of his tunic off to make a sling and with great difficulty, he secured his arm against his body. He got up and walked hopefully back to where Orla and Izzibo was.

Through the Force, Kanan felt Zeb's pain and he felt his eyes tear up. Hang on buddy, he thought, just hang on. We'll find you.

Zeb made it only a little way before a violent coughing spell made him fall to the ground. The coughing was so bad that he saw when he wiped his hand across his mouth. That scared him for he knew that this was a bad sign.

"Karabast," he croaked and layed back down again knowing he was going to die. At that moment he knew he may never see his family again and between becoming sicker, his emotions were close to the surface.

"I'm...sorry..." he sobbed clsoing his eyes, "I'm...s...sorry..."

About an hour later, Orla and Izzibo found Zeb. They thought he was dead because he wasn't moving.

"Garazeb," Orla whispered and reached a hand to the Lasat's face feeling the cold fur, "Oh...we're too late."

Zeb let out a moan and her eyes widened seeing that he was still alive.

"Oh...you're so cold. Hang on, we'll get you home to your family."

She spotted some fallen tree limbs and made a makeshift stretcher to carry the injured Lasat hoping he'd survive the trip back to the campground. With Izzibo's help, she got the device made and Zeb placed on it. She was glad that in her daypack she had an emergency blanket to wrap around the sick and injured Lasat. Slowly, they made their way up a trail that she had spotted and with her keen Wookiee senses, knew the trail would lead them back to the campground and their families who were anxiously waiting. They were halfway there when they met up with the search party. Dr. Tebeken who had decided to come along despite the objections of the rangers because of his age, went to check on Zeb.

"Kanan," he said to the Jedi/rebel, "We have to get Zeb to a hospital and fast. I think he has pneumonia. He's not breathing very well and could die. Get back to the campground and tell Priscilla to get an ambulance shuttle here fast!"

Kanan ran all the way back to a worried Hera, Ezra and Sabine who were relieved that Zeb was found but shocked at how bad he looked when he was brought back. The Lasat was loaded onto the shuttle with Hera, Kanan, Dr. Tebeken and Bette on board. He would be taken to the nearest hospital which was a children's hospital but the GHOST crew didn't care. Zeb would be taken care of by doctors and nurses who didn't need to know his true age. They just informed the hospital that Zeb was their adopted son and left it at that.

"Easy now," a voice sounded to Zeb and he opened his eyes that were a bit blurry. The Lasat tried to focus his ears on the source of the voice and realized that it belonged to Hera.

"Zeb, it's me Hera. Don't try to talk. You're in the Woh River Hospital and have been here for a few days. Just relax and try to sleep."

The Lasat tried to talk and to his horror, he felt a tube going down his throat to his lungs. He heard the sounds of a machine that was hooked to the tube. That scared him worse than not being able to talk.

"Zeb," Hera said again carassing his head, "You're hooked up to a breathing machine. You have severe pneumonia and nearly died. Try to sleep. Kanan and I are here and will stay here until you feel better."

Zeb's big green eyes filled with tears and he reached his good arm to Hera. A few days earlier his left arm was repaired and put into a brace/cast that went from his hand to nearly his shoulder. Hera bent down to give him a hug which she knew that's what he wanted.

For the next few days, Kanan and Hera stayed at the hospital until Zeb felt a little better. Ezra and Sabine stayed back at the campground with the three clone troopers and worried about their big brother. They wanted to visit Zeb but it was decided that it wasn't for the best that they would see him hooked up to a breathing machine. The Lasat was scared of not breathing right and didn't want to be alone. It got so bad that Kanan and Hera had to sit on the side of the bed where they held him up to a sitting position so they could hug him close. The two rebels felt like they were caring for a overgrown child.

A week after he was admitted to the hospital, Zeb would have the breathing tube removed.

"This can be scary for a kid," the human doctor said to Hera and Kanan, "I suggest that both of you stay nearby. It can feel strange to have a tube pulled slowly out of your lungs and throat. Don't be surprised if he starts to gag or even vomits. Some children even cry which is perfectly normal. Okay here goes..."

Zeb was sat up on the bed and the doctor began to remove the tube...

The Lasat began to shake and looked up at Hera and Kanan who had held both of his hands. His bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes. He felt the tube moving up from his lungs to his throat and the fear grew. His trembling grew worse and a whimper sounded as the tube came up his throat and out his mouth. Sucking his breath in a sob, Zeb began to gag and the gagging soon turned to vomiting which Kanan and Hera were ready for with a handful of towels from the refresher. Zeb threw up for the next few minutes and then stopped. He let out a whimper and buried his face in Hera's shoulder.

"This is a common reaction at the tube removal. I think I'd be frightened at having a tube pulled out of my lungs and throat. Just stay with Garazeb and when he's calmer, I'll examine him. I'll see you in a few minutes," the doctor said.

Hera kept hugging Zeb close feeling the Lasat trembling but he didn't seem to be crying. He was just badly frightened.

"Feel better?" Hera asked seeing Kanan lay a hand on the Lasat's head to calm him through the Force.

"Yes..." Zeb whispered. His big green eyes were tear-filled but no tears fell. Hera ruffled his furry head getting a small smile. She pulled away and Zeb grabbed her hand wanting her to hug him...some more, "Don't go..."

Kanan smiled seeing Hera embrace the ill Lasat with the loving arms of a mother. This time, Zeb did cry but in a silent way. The only evidence of the tears was the shaking of his shoulders. Hera murmured comforting words to her friend who had scared them so bad with his sudden onset of pneumonia. Soon Zeb fell back to sleep...

Another week later, he was released from the hospital and could go back to the campground. He was met by a happy Ezra and Sabine who nearly hugged the Lasat too death. Kanan and Hera were given instructions to have Zeb on bedrest for a few more days and he couldn't do anything strenuous until his lungs healed. He was so fatigued that he didn't care about going hiking or any other camping activity.

That evening around a campfire, Rex told another story about his time as a clone trooper during the Clone Wars and he was relieved that Zeb, even though he was tired, sat on the cushion listening. The Lasat didn't last halfway through the story when he fell asleep, his head against Hera's knees.

"Children always like to be near their mother when they are sick," Bette asked as she and Dr. Tebeken enjoyed the story too. She smiled seeing the Lasat asleep. Hera and Kanan smiled at the reference of Zeb being their child. They were glad that the people at the campground hadn't seen through their deception of their true identities.

"He's so pale," Hera said leaning down to carass the Lasat's face, "Maybe he came home too soon from the hospital."

"He's okay, Hera," Kanan said seeing her worry, "Zeb is just weak and tired from fighting the pneumonia. He'll probably sleep like a baby."

"The boy needs to be put to bed," Bette said walking over to help Hera and Kanan, "Let's get him onto his bed in the tent."

"No," Hera said as she reached down to wake the slumbering Lasat up, "Let's get Zeb into our tent. Kanan and I can keep an eye on him if he has any problems during the night."

"She's right," Kanan answered, "I'd feel better with Zeb being close by even though he seems to be breathing all right."

"Typical worried parents," Bette said as she smiled, "Let's get Zeb to bed."

With help from Dr. Tebeken, Kanan got Zeb tucked into his sleeping bag that was set next to their oversized sleeping bag. Sabine and Ezra were a bit sad at not having Zeb next to them but knew he needed to be watched over at least for his first night home from the hospital.

After the Lasat was made comfortable and given some more medication, the rest of the GHOST family sat by the campfire chatting. Ezra and Sabine played a few games of Sabacc with Rex and Gregor. Wolffe was busy airing up some tubes for a floating trip on the river tomorrow which Zeb wouldn't be able to participate in. Hera got up a few times to go check on Zeb and was relieved the Lasat was sleeping comfortablely. Kanan loved that side of her, a maternal affection for the three "kids".

"She worries too much," Kanan said to Dr. Tebeken and Bette, "Since the kids got the flu a couple of weeks ago, she's been more worried, especially about Zeb. He got hit the hardest with the flu and him getting pneumonia made it worse."

"That's what parents do, Kanan," Bette said, "They worry when the children are sick or injured. It doesn't matter how big the kid is either. It'll be fine after Zeb gets better, I know it will. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. This has been a very tiring day."

"We're tired too," Hera said as she yawned, "Thank you again for helping with Zeb. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, kids. Just come get me if the boy needs anything."

After the clone troopers went to their tent, Hera and Kanan turned to Ezra and Sabine.

"You both need to get to sleep. Don't worry about Zeb. He's resting and will probably sleep through the night," she said.

The two teenagers nodded their heads and went to their tent.

"Let's head to bed," Kanan said as he stretched and yawned, "I'm exhausted!"

"Me, too," Hera answered as she followed him to their tent.

Quietly they unzipped the doorway and were relieved to see Zeb was still in a deep sleep one of his clawed hands under his cheek. His breathing was a bit wheezy but not like it was before.

"Is he going to be warm enough?" Hera asked as she snuggled down into the oversized sleeping bag that her and Kanan shared.

"I'm sure that he's warm enough," Kanan answered as he snuggled close to her, "Look how soundly he's sleeping. Don't worry, if Zeb needs anything we can hear him."

"I was so afraid when he was laying there in that hospital hooked up to that breathing machine," she snaswered her eyes filling with tears, "I thought we were going to lose him."

"I know. I was scared too but Zeb's tough. He pulled through and will get better. It'll just take time for him to get his strength back. Let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Kanan."

"Goodnight, Hera..."


	6. Chapter 6 Recovering

Here's another chapter of "Rex's Camping Trip". As you can see by the characters I'm featuring more in the story, I'm a big Zeb fan and just adore the big furry lug with a heart of gold. Who knows what the GHOST family will do on the rest of their camping trip.

Chapter 6 "Recovering"

The next morning Zeb woke up feeling a bit disorientated but vaguely remembering his time in the hospital. He looked over and saw that Hera and Kanan weren't nearby. The two rebels were having breakfast with the rest of the family.

"Hera! Kanan!" he called out as best as he could with his hoarse voice still irritated from the breathing tube he had in the hospital.

He slowly sat up feeling a little dizzy and called out again, "Hera! Kanan!"

This time Hera heard Zeb calling for her and Kanan. She got up from the stump chair she was sitting on and walked towards the tent. She unzipped the entranceway and saw Zeb sitting up looking a little sleepy but not as pale. She reached over to check his forehead for fever. To her relief, his furry forehead was cool to the touch. The purple stripes alongside his face and on his head had a little more color now.

"Good morning, Zeb," she said smiling at him.

"'Morning," he whispered his voice still not able to project very far.

"How do you feel? Any pain in your arm or in your throat?"

"My arm hurts a little and my throat is still sore."

"Do you think you can handle a little breakfast?"

Zeb just nodded and crawled out of the sleeping bag trying to stand up. He wasn't able to.

Hera got Kanan's attention to help her get Zeb out to the table where he could eat with the rest of the family. Soon the Lasat was seated and had a small plate of hotcakes put in front of him. He smiled and took a couple of bites showing his throat was still quite sore.

"Hey, buddy," Ezra said giving the Lasat a big hug. Sabine also gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Zeb, you big lug!" Sabine said giving him a punch on his good shoulder, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were going to die!"

"I'm sorry..." Zeb whispered his ears drooping and an almost pout forming on his face.

Sabine just chuckled and gave him a bigger hug that got Zeb laughing.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe saw how much better the Lasat looked and came over to give him soft punches to his shoulder. His grin got bigger.

Soon the GHOST family plus three sat to a pleasant breakfast even though Zeb didn't eat much. He just preferred to drink a couple cups of jogan juice which he loved. Hera and Kanan knew that it would take awhile for Zeb to get his strength back after nearly dying from pneumonia. Just having him back with them in the campground was good enough for them.

"Good morning," Dr. Tebeken said awhile later followed by Bette.

"Good morning," Kanan said and saw Hera nod her head, "How about a cup of caf?"

"Sounds good!" the older man said. He watched as Bette went over to sit next to Zeb. The Lasat looked over at her and smiled.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Bette asked placing a hand against the Lasat's face and was relieved that the fur was cooler.

"Better," Zeb answered, "My throat's a little sore and my arm hurts some."

"That's understandable considering that you had a breathing tube down your throat for nearly two weeks. Alex and I can give you some pain meds for the arm and the hospital sent some medications with your parents to give you for the pneumonia. Okay?"

"As long as I don't have to have another shot," Zeb said lowering his eyes, "I got alot of them in the hospital. Feel like a pin cushion!"

Ezra and Sabine laughed getting a dirty look from him.

"It wasn't funny!"

"We know, Zeb," Sabine said giving him another hug, "We're just teasing you."

Bette smiled at the playful banter between the three siblings. These three kids really cared for each other despite the species difference.

"Okay, son," Dr. Tebeken said as he got out his medical instruments for an examination, "I need to check your breathing..."

Awhile later, Zeb was tucked back into his sleeping bag in the tent he shared with Sabine and Ezra. The Lasat was getting drowzy from the medications given to him and recovering from the pneumonia. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

"How did Zeb sleep last night?" Bette asked of Hera after everyone was sitting around chatting. Kanan was helping the troopers ready some daypacks for a hike to Woh Falls. He knew that Zeb wouldn't be able to go along and it was arranged that Bette and her husband would watch the recovering Lasat while they hiked.

"He slept through the night," Hera answered, "Alot better than Kanan and I did. We kept checking on him through the night to make sure he was still breathing."

"Typical caring parents," Bette said giving the younger Twi'lek woman a warm smile, "That's what you are. You both experienced something that is the worst nightmare for parents, the possible death of one of your children. Don't worry about how you feel. It is normal."

Hera smiled back feeling tears in her eyes at the older woman's words.

"That makes me feel alot better, Bette, thank you. I can enjoy going hiking better knowing a loving person like you and also Alex will be watching over our...son."

"Go have fun..."

Dr. Tebeken along with Bette sat on the stump chairs chatting when a hoarse voice came from the "kids" tent. It was Zeb and he had woken up from having slept for nearly four hours. His family was off hiking and he didn't know it.

Bette and Dr. Tebeken went to the tent opening the entranceway. They saw Zeb laying curled up in the sleeping bag his eyes half open.

"Where's Hera and Kanan?" he asked his voice a quiet whisper. A frown crossed the Lasat features.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie," Bette said reaching down to carass his face, "Your parents went for a hike with the rest of the family."

"Where did they go?"

"They are hiking the trail to Woh Falls."

"Woh Falls?!" Zeb cried out as he sat up trying to free himself from the sleeping bag, "That place is dangerous! They can fall over the side!"

"Easy, son," the doctor said seeing the Lasat was getting frightened.

"I have to go get them!"

"No, son, you aren't in any shape to go anywhere."

"M...My family is in danger!" Zeb cried out and began to cough, Bette reaching over to pat his back.

"Zeb," Dr. Tebeken said hoping to calm the Lasat down, "Your family is not in any danger. Alot of families hike to the falls. It is a very popular place to visit here in the campground."

"No..." Zeb whimpered closing his eyes. He felt Bette put a reassuring arm around his shoulders minding the fractured arm.

"Child," Bette said gesturing to Alex to help her get Zeb to his feet, "Let's go outside and wait for them. Sound good?"

Zeb nodded his head and sniffed.

The two older humans got the Lasat situated on the cushion by the firepit placing a blanket around his shoulders. Zeb had calmed down but remained quiet. He just leaned back and felt that Bette was sitting on the stump chair that Hera usually sat on. He leaned his head against her knees. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep much to their relief. They both knew that the Lasat needed alot of rest to recover.

A few hours later, Zeb's family returned from their hike and were relieved to see the Lasat resting like he should. Hera went over to the cushion where Zeb was resting on wrapped in a blanket fast asleep. She reached down and felt his forehead discovering that it was still cool to the touch. She bent down and gave the Lasat a kiss on the forehead not unlike a mother.

"He was just fine while you were gone. He got a little scared when he found out where you were going hiking but he calmed down when we talked to him," Dr. Tebeken said.

"Probably a bad memory of falling over the falls," Kanan answered watching Hera tuck the blanket around Zeb more, "How is he doing?"

"His breathing is alot better and no fever to speak of which is good," Bette said, "He's just extremely fatigued and his throat is still very sore. Alex gave him some medication to help with the pain. Zeb should feel better in about a week. Pneumonia can take a long time to heal up from, even for a Lasat. I hope you can stay longer here at the campground."

Hera and Kanan looked over at each other and then smiled.

"We've got three more weeks here," was Kanan's response.

"Good. That way Zeb can enjoy the sights when he feels better."

"Can we make s'mores tonight?" Ezra asked seeing Sabine go over and give Zeb a kiss on his cheek. The Lasat smiled at her touch.

"Yeah," Sabine replied, "Maybe Zeb will feel a little better by then. Rex, we want to hear more stories."

"Nothing scary," Hera warned, "Kanan and I don't need a frightened Lasat in bed with us."

She knew that with Zeb in his current condition, he might get scared and more emotional than normal causing his health to get worse.

That got laughs from everyone.

"I promise, Hera, no scary stories."

"How about both of you coming over for s'mores tonight?" Kanan asked seeing Hera nod, "I know the kids would love to have you over. They really like you, even Zeb does despite that you've been treating him."

"Sounds good. We'll be over later."

Later by the light of the campfire, Rex readied to tell a story about finding an orphaned Twi'lek child that had befriended some of his troops during the Clone Wars. Zeb, Sabine and Ezra sat on the cushion roasting sweets to make s'mores. The Lasat looked sleepy but was enjoying himself. His green eyes were half closed with fatigue and Hera knew that he wouldn't be awake much longer. He managed to eat one s'more and leaned back against Hera's knees. She made sure that the blanket was wrapped more around him even though he was dressed warm enough in his jacket with sleeping tunic and pants underneath. Ezra and Sabine were dressed the same way. They were looking equally tired as Zeb and were yawning. Gregor got a lantern going and Wolffe brewed a pot of caf over the campfire.

"Hera, look," Bette said pointing to the cushion.

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were fast asleep heads against Kanan's and Hera's knees.

"Three pooped out kids," Dr. Tebeken said, "Typical kid behavior on a camping trip. By the end of a day full of activities, kids usually fall asleep quick."

Hera looked down at her three "children" and smiled. She reached down and gave them each a kiss on their heads.

"Maybe we should wake them and get them to bed," Kanan said softly as not to wake the sleeping "kids".

"They're fine," Hera answered, "Just let them sleep. I want to hear more of Rex's story about the little Twi'lek..."


	7. Chapter 7 Tubing The Woh River

Sorry for the slower update on this story. Been under the weather this week with asthma problems due to seasonal allergies. Wipes me out! This chapter is partly based on something that happened on a camping trip a few years ago. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 "Tubing the Woh River"

The next morning Zeb woke up earlier than Ezra and Sabine. He felt a little better and his throat wasn't as sore. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe were up getting a pot of caf going on the campstove and warm water over the campfire for tea or hot chocolate. Hera and Kanan were awake still dressed in their night tunics and pants, light jackets over them. They saw the Lasat come over from the tent wrapping his jacket around him more. He was shivering a little but smiled seeing his family.

"Morning," he said his voice a little stronger.

Hera got up from the table to help him over.

"Hey big guy!" Gregor said getting ready to pour a cup of caf for his friend, "Want a cup of caf?"

"No," Zeb said sitting next to Hera. She reached over to caress his cheek.

"Jogan juice?"

"Nope."

"How about hot chocolate?" Rex suggested, "Ezra and Sabine tried some while you were in the hospital. They really liked it."

"Okay."

Rex poured Zeb a cup of hot chocolate hoping the Lasat would like it. He was a bit worried that his friend wasn't eating and drinking much. Zeb took a sip and his eyes widened. A smile crossed the Lasat's tired features.

"Hey, Rex, this is great! Can I have some more?"

"You sure can, buddy."

Sabine and Ezra woke up a little later and were relieved to see Zeb looking better. They sat down next to him giving him quick hugs.

"See that Rex has got you trying hot chocolate," Ezra said seeing the Lasat enjoying the sweet hot drink.

"Yah, I think I like this better than caf."

Soon the GHOST family and the three troopers were enjoying a breakfast of Barrelian eggs and bacon. A full day of activities was ahead of them. Priscilla had arranged for the families at the Woh River Campground to go on a float trip down the river using inflatable tubes.

"Rex, have you Gregor and Wolffe gone tubing before?" Ezra asked.

"We sure have," the trooper said, "Even at our ages it is still fun. It's very relaxing and anyone can try it, even you, Zeb."

The Lasat's face broke into a big grin.

"No, Zeb," Kanan added, "Not this time. You have a broken arm in a cast and aren't strong enough to handle anything like this."

The grin turned into an almost pout. Hera reached over to pat his good arm.

"Kanan's right, Zeb," she said seeing his hurt look, "You've only been out of the hospital two days and can't get wet."

"It's not fair," Zeb grumbled.

"I know, but you can walk around the campground, visit with the other families, spend time with Dr. Tebeken and Bette or maybe help Priscilla out with her campground duties."

"Okay," came the half-hearted response.

Priscilla came by later to let them know when everyone was going tubing.

"This is one of the funnest activities for families to do and also a great way to get to know each other. I see you have your tubes ready to go. Have you ever done this before?"

"This is the first time," Hera said looking over at Kanan and the "kids".

"We've done it lots of times," Rex answered, "It's not only fun, but relaxing too."

"Will it be safe for our children since this is their first time?" Kanan asked.

"There's nothing to worry about," Priscilla answered, "I, and several of the rangers will be following in two pontoon-like boats. We take these along for family members who don't like to be in the water and also if anyone gets into trouble."

"This sounds fun!" both Ezra and Sabine said running to the tent to get their swim suits on.

"Can I go?" Zeb asked again, hoping Hera and Kanan would change their minds.

"No, Zeb," Hera said, "You can't."

The Lasat bowed his head.

"Zeb can go along," Priscilla said seeing the sad look on his face, "He can ride in one of the boats with anyone who doesn't want to go tubing."

"He's not well yet," Hera said.

"Hera don't fret. Zeb will be fine in a boat. The boy deserves to have some fun. I'll make sure he stays dry. Izzibo likes to ride in the boat and will be thrilled to have Zeb along."

Hera knew she couldn't change the older woman's mind. Anyway the sad look on the Lasat's face made her feel bad.

"Okay, Zeb, you can go as long as you stay in the boat and don't get wet. Keep your sling on your broken arm and sit away from the sides."

"Yes...Mom," he said a grin starting on his face. He ran to the tent to get his swim suit on.

"I think you made him happy," Priscilla said seeing Zeb come out a few minutes later in a pair of swimming shorts and a tank top on. He adjusted his arm in the sling and went to stand by Ezra and Sabine who were dressed in swim suits the same color as his.

A few hours later, the families who were going tubing gathered together down by the side of the Woh River.

Two pontoon-like boats were sitting next to the shore waiting to be loaded with family members who didn't like to be in the water.

"Garazeb," came a familiar voice from near the congregation of families.

It was Orla and she was holding a tube.

"Are you going tubing?" she asked smiling at him.

"Hi Orla," he said swallowing hard at her warm smile that was just for him, "I can't get my casted arm wet. I'll be riding in a boat."

"You look nice," she said admiring the Lasat in his tank top and shorts.

"Uh...thank you...You look nice too."

The young Wookiee female had a life vest on since she couldn't swim very well.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Priscilla said getting everyone's attention, "The one's of you who aren't good swimmers make sure you wear your life vests. When you get your tubes into the water, wait for me and the rangers to get the boats loaded and then you can get onto your tube and ready to float the river. For you youngsters, we have water pistols if you want to squirt each other as you float by. Even the adults like to get in on the fun. Here's a bag of the water pistols so you can choose one. There's enough for everyone."

Ezra and Sabine looked a little confused until Amy, Ashley, Jesse and Jeri showed them how to use one of the water pistols. Zeb found a big one that fit his big clawed hand. He got a grin on his face thinking about getting Ezra with the water pistol as they floated by.

The ones who were floating on tubes placed them in the water waiting for Priscilla to give the order to push off from the shore. Besides Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine and the three troopers, three other families readied their tubes.

"Zeb, do you need help getting into the boat?" Priscilla asked as she helped Izzibo and TyPk in.

"No, I'm fine. Are you sure this boat can hold us all? I'm not exactly a featherweight."

"Don't you worry, kiddo," Priscilla answered ruffling his furry head, "Step carefully and sit on the seat towards the back. I think Izzibo wants to sit by you."

Zeb stepped into the boat and was relieved that his bulky Lasat body fit just fine. Izzibo saw him get comfortable an walked over to sit by him.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure, squirt, c'mon up on my lap," he said helping the tiny Rodian up onto his knees.

"I won't touch your arm," she said pointing to his casted arm in the sling, "That's a big boo-boo."

Zeb chuckled at her statement and gave her a quick hug with his good arm. Izzibo leaned back her head against his chest. TyPk sat on the seat next to him.

"Hey, TyPk," Zeb said to Izzibo's brother, "There's enough room up here for you too. You don't mind do you, Izzibo?"

The Rodian girl smiled at her brother. TyPk smiled back and crawled onto the Lasat's lap.

Several family members along with the Rodian children's parents got into the boat too.

The other boat was loaded and Pricilla gave the signal for everyone to get into their tubes and push off the shore.

"Okay, everyone, push your tubes out into the current. That't it, try to stay near your family members. She looked over at the Jarrus/Syndulla clan especially, sonsidering this was their first time tubing.

Soon over two dozen humans and non-humans floated lazily down the river. Zeb in the first boat, gazed around at the scenery glad that he could go along even with a broken arm. He saw that Ezra and Sabine were staying near his boat and gave him smiles showing they were up to something.

"Hey Zeb!" Ezra called from his tube directly in front of the boat, "Watch out!"

He aimed the water pistol he had in his hand and got the Lasat square in the face with a stream of water.

Spitting out water, Zeb laughed and picked up the pistol he had grabbed back at the shore. With a big toothy grin he aimed at Ezra and got him right in the face. That got laughs out of everyone else in the boat and the one behind them.

"Zeb, be careful," Priscilla said, "Don't get that cast wet or your parents will be very upset with me."

"Okay, I'll be careful."

Soon an all-out water war occured on the Woh River with not only the kids squirting each other but the adults getting in on the fun too. Hera and Kanan enjoyed seeing their three "kids" having fun, especially Zeb. The big Lasat was laughing constantly and getting Ezra and Sabine with blasts of water. Soon all but his casted arm was wet and he shook his furry head getting Izzibo and TyPk squeeling with delight. The tubes and boats kept going along the river and eventually came to a dock where they'd unload and head back to the campground in ground shuttle vehicles. Everyone was tired from the fun trip down the river and Zeb in the boat was half-asleep with a gently snoring Izzibo and TyPk on his lap.

"Zeb," Priscilla said seeing the Lasat leaned over dozing. She had to smile at the sight. "Three tired children. Zeb? Wake up, honey, we're at the dock."

"Huh?!" he muttered and opened his eyes, "Hi, Pricilla."

"We're at the dock and will be unloading the boats. Your parents and the rest of your family are getting their tubes out of the water."

A few minutes later, Zeb was reunited with his family and they boarded the shuttle to take them back to the campground. They took their seats in the ground vehicle and Zeb sat next to Hera. He yawned, closed his eyes and leaned over so his head was on her shoulder where he dozed off.

"I think you have a tired kid," one of the other parents said eyeing their own tired children. He knew about the unique family of human, Twi'lek, human clones and Lasat.

"Yes, we wore himself out," Kanan said watching Hera place a beach towel around Zeb's broad shoulders. He never stirred.

"He's still a bit weak from fighting pneumonia," Hera answered, "He just got out of the hospital a couple of days ago. I hope he didn't overdo it."

"I'm sure he's fine, " the parent replied, "I've only seen one other Lasat in my life and she was alot older than your son. I admire you and your husband for adopting possibly one of the few Lasat left in the galaxy. Not many people would take in a being who's possibly scarred...emotionally."

Hera bristled at that remark.

"Zeb is our...son and we love him no matter what species he is. He has adjusted just fine to us being his parents."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry," Kanan added hoping to calm Hera down, "My...wife is very protective of Zeb since he was our first adopted child and the most wounded both physically and emotionally."

Hera put a protective arm around Zeb amd kissed him on the cheek. That showed the other parents that they were seeing the unconditional love of a loving mother no matter the size or species of the child.

The shuttles arrived back at the campground unloading everyone and their tubes. The boats were secured back at the dock if needed again.

"Wow!" Ezra said putting his tube down next to the rest of his family's. "That was so wizard!"

"Can we do that again?" Sabine asked wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Yes, we can," Kanan answered, "That was quite a trip and very relaxing."

He looked over and saw Hera fussing over a half-asleep Zeb who had plopped himself on the cushion. The Lasat was still wet and she was worried about him getting chill.

"Ezra, you and Sabine get into some dry clothes, okay?" Hera said seeing Zeb slump over. She had to surpress a chuckle at the sight of the sleepy Lasat with wet fur.

A few minutes later the two teenagers came out from the tent in dry shorts and short sleeved tunics.

"Zeb, wake up," Hera said giving a wet shoulder a shake, "You need to get dried off and into some dry clothes."

"Uh...uh," he muttered his green eyes open a slit.

"Garazeb Orrelios," she said in a firm voice that made him fully awaken, "Get into the tent and dry yourself off."

"No," he muttered in a whiny tone.

"Garazeb Orrelios..." she said in a harsher tone, "Yu sit up and get your butt into that tent, now!"

"Aw...Hera...," he grumbled but obeyed her.

Dr. Tebeken and Bette came over for a visit having watched the families float by on their tubes.

"Looks like you had fun floating the Woh River," Bette said, "How did Zeb do in a tube?"

"He rode in one of the boats," Kanan answered, "Our other two kids rode in tubes and had alot of fun. Even us grownups had fun floating along and squirting each other with water pistols. Even Zeb from a boat, was enjoying himself."

"Where is the boy?" Dr. Tebeken asked not seeing the Lasat.

"He's in the tent getting dried off and into dry clothes," Hera said looking over towards the tent where Zeb was inside, "At least he's supposed to be doing that."

Hera got up and followed by Bette unzipped the tent entrance. Zeb was sprawled out on his sleeping bag fast asleep. Both women tried not to laugh seeing the Lasat still wet and only dressed in undergarments.

"Zeb, wake up," Hera said shaking his shoulder.

The Lasat woke up with a start and looked up to see Hera and Bette staring down at him.

"Zeb, you need to get some dry clothes on," Hera said motioning Bette to help her get him sat back up, "Something more than undergarments."

"No," he said in a whiny tone. Bette smiled knowing he was just overtired.

Hera gave him such a stern look that his ears drooped.

"Garazeb Orrelios," her tone in full "mother mode", "If you don't get into dry clothes by yourself, Bette and I will do it for you."

A real pout crossed the Lasat features.

Hera reached over to his pack and pulled out a short sleeved tunic and a pair of shorts.

"Get dressed...now!"

The pouty look grew. Hera motioned to Bette to follow her out of the tent hoping that Zeb wouldn't fall back asleep.

A few minutes later a soft snoring could be heard coming from the tent. Hera motioned to Bette to follow her back into the tent where they discovered that Zeb was asleep again his shorts on but nothing else. Getting more annoyed, Hera woke him up and gave him such a stern look that he almost burst into tears.

"Zeb, please sit up," she said her voice taking on an anooyed tone, "Bette and I will help you."

"No," he said in a petulant whiny tone of voice so unlike himself.

"He's just overtired, Hera," Bette said getting the tunic put on Zeb, "All children get cranky and fussy when they're tired. It doesn't matter who big the kid is. Remember he's still recovering from pneumonia and a broken arm."

"I know...I'm not used to him being so stubborn ad whiny."

"Don't worry, let's get him back outside with the rest of the family. Maybe he'll feel better after getting something to eat."

The older woman ruffled Zeb's furry head getting a smile out of him.

They helped him back out to the picnic table where Sabine and Ezra were munching on granola bars while the troopers were fixing dinner over the campfire. The two kids handed Zeb a granola bar which he munched on happily liking the flavor.

"Everything all right?" Kanan asked sensing the distress that Zeb was feeling earlier but was better now.

"He's just overtired, Kanan," Bette said, "All kids get a bit cranky and petulant when they're tired. Even a big kid like Zeb is entitled to getting fussy when he's tired. He's fine now."

Kanan looked over at his big friend feeling more like a father than ever to the oldest of the three "kids". Dr. Tebeken checked Zeb over making sure he was doing fine after a full day of activities. Thankfully the Lasat was doing well for having pneumonia a few weeks back and would get stronger with time. Sleep was the best thing for him.

"Looks like you wore yourself out, kiddo," the doctor said and tweaked the Lasat's nose getting a giggle out of him. He turned to Hera and Kanan.

"He's doing very well for being so sick a few weeks ago. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and takes the medications that the hospital sent home with you. He should be right as rain in a few weeks. When does he have his follow-up appointment at the hospital?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Hera answered seeing Zeb go over to sit on the cushion. The Lasat let out a big yawn and shut his eyes.

By nightfall, the GHOST family sat by the campfire chatting with the doctor and his wife having grown fond of them. The three "kids" were dozing on the cushoins cuddled up to each other. Kanan helped to get Zeb to bed first seeing the Lasat was the most tired. He fell back asleep before his head hit the pillow. Ezra and Sabine followed not long after.

"Rex," Hera said leaning over next to Kanan, "Thank you again for suggesting this camping trip."

"You're welcome. You, Kanan and the kids seem to be enjoying yourselves even though Zeb got sick. There's still alot of things to do. Tomorrow after Zeb comes back from his doctor appointment, I'm taking him, Ezra and Sabine fishing..."


	8. Chapter 8 Gone Fishing

Another chapter of "Rex's Camping Trip". Most of the story is based on things that have happened on camping trips I went on as a kid. Poor Zeb has something else happen to him! I think I've put the poor furry lug through enough but who knows?

Chapter 8 Gone Fishing

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb watched Rex get six fishing rods ready for a round of fishing later on in the afternoon. Gregor and Wolffe would also help which made them happy being able to hang out with their three "uncles".

"Can we help with anything?" Zeb asked.

"Sure," Rex said handing the Lasat a box that held lures, hooks and line in it, "Can you get the tackle box organized? I know this is something you can do with one hand."

Zeb smiled, glad that he could help.

Sabine and Ezra got a crash course in how to put fishing rods together and reels full of line.

"What kind of fish are in the Woh River?" Ezra asked watching amused at Zeb trying to separate several lures. It was a hard task with the Lasat's big clawed fingers.

"The best ones to catch...and eat are the boorfish, a purple colored fish that grows to almost a half meter in length," the trooper answered, "Even though they are small, they put up a fight when caught. They also like to bite when you try to remove the hook."

"Wow," was all Ezra could say. Sabine just smiled looking forward to another camping activity.

"Ow!" came a cry from Zeb that startled them. The Lasat pulled his hand out of the tackle box and they saw that he had a hook imbedded into his thumb.

Ezra and Sabine began to laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Zeb cried out his eyes getting big at the sight of the hook dug into fur and skin. He swallowed hard.

Gregor and Wolffe who were helping Hera and Kanan with lunch preparations were snickering at the Lasat's discomfort. He tried to pull out the hook and some blood flowed. That got Hera's attention and she ran to his side.

"Rex," she said to the clone trooper, "I think...we need your help."

He came over and frowned but knew what to do, so did Gregor and Wolffe. They walked over to offer a hand.

"Zeb, don't worry," Rex said as he accessed the situation, "I had this happen to me alot of times...Hold on while Gregor and I cut the hook in half and pull it out. Bite your lip, big guy, because this is gonna hurt..."

With a tool from the tackle box, Rex cut the hook in half and slowly pulled the remaining part out of the wound. Zeb gritted his teeth, tears welling in this big green eyes.

"Karabast, Rex, hurry up! It hurts!"

"There! Done!"

Rex held up the bloody hook end. Zeb stuck his injured thumb into his mouth to ease the pain getting snickers from the others. He quickly pulled his thumb back out and gave them all a dirty look.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, "Kriffing thing hurts!"

"Ezra, go get Dr. Tebeken so he can check Zeb's thumb out," Hera said, "At least we are going back to Woh River Hospital in a few hours. Zeb might need a tetanus shot."

Zeb swallowed hard at the notion of getting another shot.

"Son, you are quite the accident prone kid," Dr. Tebeken said awhile later. He turned to Rex. "Good job at getting the hook out. Zeb will need a tetanus shot. Have them give him one when he goes in later for his checkup."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie," Bette said as she bandaged the injured thumb. She saw the fearful look on the Lasat's face, "A tetanus shot doesn't hurt."

"Hello," came a feminine voice from the roadside near their campsite. It was Orla and she had Izzibo and TyPk with her. She smiled seeing Zeb and her smile vanished seeing the new injury on the Lasat's good hand.

"Can Garazeb go for a walk with us?" she asked walking over. Zeb swallowed hard seeing her smile at him.

"Sure, Orla," Hera said, "But not for long. Zeb has a doctor's appointment in a few hours."

The female Wookiee smiled and took Zeb by the arm. She looked up at him, her smile getting bigger. Ezra and Sabine stifled snickers at the affection Orla was showing the Lasat. She was obviously attracted to him.

Orla was careful not to hurt Zeb's newest injury.

"What happened to your thumb?" she asked and saw that Izzibo was wanting to ride on Zeb's shoulders. He bent down so she could climb up.

"I...uh...got a fish hook caught in my thumb," he said sheepishly.

"I bet that hurt bad!" TyPk said from Orla's shoulders where he was riding.

"It sure did."

Orla took Zeb's hand and gave it a gentle kiss over the bandage covering the wound. The Lasat swallowed hard seeing the affection she was showing him.

"There, better now," she whispered in her sultry voice.

TyPk and Izzibo were giggling making Zeb's face blush with embarrassment. He was glad that Orla wasn't trying to kiss him...on the lips. Even embarrassed, he liked the feel of her lips on his hand. He gave her one of his toothy grins which made her face blush.

"Zeb! Time to go!" Kanan called seeing the four of them walking back towards the campsite.

"See you later," Zeb said and helped get Izzibo off his shoulders. TyPk gave him a hug around the waist, followed by Izzibo. Orla gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made Zeb swallow hard feeling his heart beat faster.

Using one of the campground's ground shuttles, Kanan and Hera took Zeb to Woh River Hospital for the checkup on his arm and for his recovering bout of pneumonia. On the way there, Zeb was very quiet and Hera knew he was a bit scared of being back at the hospital. They arrived at the clinic part of the hospital and walked inside. They were met by stares from other parents there with their own children. The sight of a 2.1 meter tall Lasat was a bit of a jar to the senses. Hera saw the looks and sat down gesturing Zeb to sit next to her. She put a protective arm around his shoulders which made him feel a little less afraid. Kanan cleared his throat and explained to the families about the Lasat.

"This is our adopted son. I know he's big, but he poses no harm to any of you. He's just a kid like your children...only larger. He's been very sick with pneumonia and also broke his left arm in a bad fall. I don't know if any of you have seen anyone like Zeb."

"He's a Lasat!" a little human boy said. He had a cast on his left leg, "I saw something on the holonet about Lasats."

"That's right!" Kanan answered sensing the others were projecting feelings of sympathy towards Zeb, "My...wife and I adopted him the day his world was attacked." The feelings of sympathy grew.

"Poor child! What a horrible thing that the Empire did to those poor people! He is lucky to have parents like you to take care of him."

Hera listened to the words of the others and her unease lessened. Zeb had leaned over to lay his head on her shoulder. She felt the tension leave his body and he closed his eyes. He started to doze off when the receptionist called them back to see the doctor.

Zeb got a full exam and the doctor, a human about Dr. Tebeken's age, was pleased with how the Lasat's lungs were healing up. However, he wasn't pleased with the healing of the broken arm. Zeb was sent out of the room so Hera and Kanan could talk to the doctor...alone.

"Doctor Benton," Hera said feeling uneasy, "What's wrong?"

"Garazeb's arm fracture isn't healing like it should. I know when he came to the hospital when he was hurt before, the arm was set and casted, but the bone needs to be re-broken and a pin put into the bone to promote healing."

"When will that need to be done?" Kanan asked feeling Hera's unease.

"I'll schedule Garazeb to be admitted to the hospital tomorrow morning so he can have the surgery the next day. We have an orthopedic surgeon on staff here that specializes in alien medicine. Don't worry, Garazeb will be in good hands. The sooner this surgery is done, the better for him in the long run."

Zeb knew that something was wrong when he saw the strickened looks on Kanan's and Hera's faces. Hera sat down next to him taking his good hand in hers.

"Zeb...you have to have surgery on your broken arm. The bone isn't healing properly. We'll be bringing you back to the hospital...tomorrow morning. You'll have the surgery the next day."

The Lasat's eyes grew big with fear and he buried his face in her shoulder. She put an arm around him knowing he was afraid. Kanan layed a hand on Zeb's shoulder and through the Force eased the Lasat's fear.

The ride back in the shuttle was quiet and Zeb just sat by himself eyes shut in fear. It was all he could do to keep the tears inside. Kanan sensed his friend's fear and through the Force tried to ease it but it didn't help. The two rebels were glad when they returned back to the campground and to the rest of the family. Ezra, Sabine and the three troopers knew something was wrong when Zeb ran to the tent and went inside.

"What happened?" Sabine asked.

"Zeb has to go back to the hospital tomorrow and have surgery on his broken arm," Kanan said seeing Hera go to the tent, "The bone isn't healing right."

Hera unzipped the tent entrance and saw Zeb laying shivering on his sleeping bag. She reached down to caress his back feeling him shivering. Luckily, he began to calm feeling her maternal touch and dozed off.

An hour later, after a short nap, Zeb woke up and was quiet but glad to be with his family. All fear left when he followed Rex, Gregor and Wolffe down to the river to get a lesson on fishing. Ezra and Sabine were relieved to see him calmer and happier. Soon the "kids" and the troopers were fishing the Woh River and Zeb was the first one to catch one.

"Karabast!" he cried out trying to reel in the fish with one hand, "Can't work this reel!"

"Hold on, kiddo!" Wolffe said running over to help him, "You hold the pole and I'll reel in, sound good?"

Zeb nodded and held the pole feeling the fish get closer to them. Soon it was seen.

"Whoo wee!" Gregor said as he whistled, "Zeb, you got yourself a whopper there!"

The Lasat saw the fish that was getting closer as Wolffe reeled it in. Rex got a net and brought it up for them all to see. The fish was big with purple scales and a mouthful of sharp teeth. The elderly trooper carefully removed the hook and put new bait on. Ezra and Sabine soon caught a few fish and within a couple of hours, they caught the limit that was allowed by the Kswah Prime authorities.

"What do we do with them?" Sabine asked holding up the four fish she caught.

"One rule of fishing," Rex said smiling and looked over at Gregor and Wolffe, "You catch them, you clean them."

"Clean them?" Ezra asked holding up his fish.

"Yep, you get to clean them, even you, Zeb."

The three "kids" looked confused. They soon got a crash course on how to clean fish. At first it grossed them out, but they got the hang of it. Zeb had a hard time doing it with one hand but Ezra and Sabine helped him. They headed back up to camp with their fish to show Kanan and Hera.

"Look what we caught!" Ezra said proudly holding up his four fish for them to see. Dr. Tebeken and Bette were visiting and the two rebels filled them in on how Zeb's appointment went. They reassured them that they would help in any way, "Zeb caught the biggest one!"

The Lasat held up his now cleaned big purple boorfish a big grin on his face.

"We're gonna be eating in style tonight!" Rex said as he gestured to Gregor and Wolffe to ready some frying pans for the boorfish, "These fish are very tasty."

Later on the GHOST family and their two friends sat down to a feast of boorfish cooked over the campfire and a variety of roasted Lothol vegetables. Bette surprised them all with a meilorrun pie for dessert.

"Wow," Zeb said as he lounged on the cushion, "That was some good eating!" He let out a big belch while rubbing his full stomach.

"Zeb," Hera said giving him a mother's look of disgust.

"Sorry...excuse me."

They all helped to clean up after the meal and prepared to sit around the campfire since it was getting a bit dark. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb went to the campground's big refresher station and got cleaned up. They came out dressed in their nighttime tunics and pants. All three appeared to be very tired, especially Zeb who had gotten alot quieter. Hera and Kanan knew it was because he was afraid at having surgery on his arm. The Lasat went to bed before anyone and Hera was a little worried.

"He'll be fine," Bette had reassured her, "Zeb is a little nervous at going back into the hospital tomorrow. All kids are scared of being in the hospital and having an operation. Alex and I will go with you tomorrow to help out."

"Thank you," Hera said liking her even more. Bette reminded her of her own mother who had died a long time ago, "I think I'll go see if he's okay."

Hera walked over and unzipped the tent entrance and saw Zeb cuddled in his sleeping bag fast asleep. In the dim light Hera saw that the Lasat's cheeks were wet with drying tears. She reached down to give him a kiss in the forehead.

Ezra and Sabine went to sleep a little later and didn't hear Zeb get up to go back outside. He clutched a blanket around his body and walked out to sit on the cushion in front of Kanan's and Hera's stump chairs.

"Zeb?" Hera asked feeling him lean against her knees and curl up on the cushion more. He didn't answer and just stared into the fire.

Bette and Alex just shushed her seeing that Zeb just wanted the comfort of being near his parents. They watched as Zeb's eyes began to close. He soon dozed off much to the relief of Kanan and Hera. They weren't sure of his mood at that moment. Kanan shut his eyes and through the Force felt that Zeb was calm and asleep.

Priscilla, doing her nightly rounds, stopped by to see how everyone was doing, especially Zeb who had caused so much excitement around the campground with getting pneumonia. She saw in the campfire light that Zeb was asleep his head against Hera's knees.

"Is he doing better?" she asked sitting down on a stump chair.

"Yes, and no," Hera said leaning over to pat the Lasat's furry head. He sighed in his sleep but didn't awaken, "The pneumonia is healing up but he has to have surgery on his broken arm day after tomorrow. The bone isn't healing like it should."

"Poor kid," Priscilla said feeling maternal towards the Lasat, "He's had a hard time, hasn't he?"

"He sure has. He can be a bit accident prone but hasn't gotten sick much since we...adopted him years ago," Kanan answered hoping the adoption story still held up.

"You let me know if you need anything," the campground manager said, "I know what it's like to have children. Raised two of my own boys to adulthood. They got sick and hurt themselves too. I'll have one of the rangers take you to the hospital tomorrow morning so you can stay with Zeb for as long as you need. I'll make sure your other two children are cared for."

"Thank you," both Kanan and Hera said gently waking Zeb up so he could go back to sleep in the tent.

After getting the Lasat tucked back into his sleeping bag, the two rebels and their friends sat around chatting by the light of the campfire...


	9. Chapter 9 Zeb's Surgery

Poor Zeb! I put him through another bad situation in this chapter! This is based a bit on what I went through when I had a knee operation as a kid. Was not a pleasant experience and the complications that occured afterwards. The story will have a happy ending!

Chapter 9 "Zeb's Surgery"

The next morning, Zeb woke up before everyone. He didn't sleep well nervous about the upcoming operation he was having on his arm the next day. The idea of spending time in the hospital again made him even more anxious. He busied himself with getting the campfire going and a pot of caf brewing along with some water for tea and hot chocolate. He sat on a stump chair and poked a stick back and forth through the fire when Bette walked by getting water for a caf pot for her and Alex. She saw the Lasat looking more than a little apprehensive.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said going over to sit next to him.

"Morning," he muttered not looking up at her.

"You look troubled."

"I'm...uh...scared of going back into the hospital. Never had an operation before."

Bette placed a hand alongside his face to turn his head back to her. His eyes held fear and sadness.

"It's normal to feel a little scared at having surgery. Especially for a kid. Don't you worry none, I'll be there with you and so will Alex. We've talked it over with your parents and they want us along to help you. Would that be all right?"

Zeb just nodded and gave her a lop-sided grin.

Awhile later, the rest of the family woke up and sat around chatting while drinking caf or hot chocolate. Orla was out taking her morning walk and saw that Zeb and his family were up. She walked over hoping the Lasat would like to take a walk with her before he had to go to the hospital.

"Good morning, Garazeb," she said her voice even more sultry sounding.

Zeb looked over at her and swallowed hard but part of him was happy to see her. He really liked being around the female Wookiee who didn't care that he was a Lasat. Orla turned to Hera and Kanan.

"Can Garazeb go for a walk with me?"

"Yes," Kanan said feeling through the Force the affection the Wookiee was showing Zeb, "Don't wander off too far. Zeb has to have breakfast and get ready for his trip to the hospital."

The Wookiee nodded and took Zeb by the hand leading him away. He held onto her arm with his good one his face blushing a shade of purple and red. She leaned over and nuzzled her face to his making him blush more. She was showing affection for him, there was no doubt of that! They saw Priscilla making her morning rounds of the campground and she smiled at them.

"Zeb," she said, "Is your family up yet? I have to let them know that a shuttle will be waiting to take you to the hospital a little later. You two kids have fun walking."

Zeb swallowed hard nodding, and his eyes widened at the notion of going to the hospital...again. Orla saw his fear and put her hand next to his face to turn his head towards her. She moved her face close to his and to Zeb's surprise gave him a tender kiss...on the lips!

"Orla...no...," he whispered pulling away from her.

"I'm...sorry," she said, "You are afraid. I wanted to..."

"Comfort me?" Zeb finished for her knowing how hard Basic was for her at times.

"Yes...I wanted to comfort you. You need it?"

Zeb looked into her eyes seeing the affection in the blue orbs. He realized he liked her too.

"Orla," he said his voice a little shy sounding, "Will you comfort me again?"

"Yes, I will, Garazeb."

She gave him another kiss which this time he enjoyed.

"Zeb!" came Kanan's voice from the road interrupting them, "It's time for breakfast!"

"Orla...gotta go."

He turned to leave but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Orla smiled rubbing her furry face where the Lasat kissed her.

Zeb ate breakfast with his family but he picked at his food. Hera and Kanan knew he was anxious and afraid at the upcoming surgery. Hera had him get washed up in the refresher and into a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved tunic. The broken arm was beginning to cause him some pain and he tried to hide it. Kanan felt through the Force the waves of discomfort the Lasat was feeling...as well as fear.

Priscilla came by less than an hour later to let them know that the shuttle was ready for them to go to Woh River Hospital. Zeb said goodbye to his three "uncles" and his "siblings". He got hugs and gentle punches from the troopers, Ezra and Sabine. Orla came by to say goodbye and gave him another kiss that made the other's eyes widen.

"I think the big guy has himself a girlfriend," Gregor whispered to Rex and Wolffe.

The shuttle took off and inside Zeb sat next to Hera, head on her shoulder. She felt him trembling and murmured comforting words to him. They arrived at the hospital to waiting orderlies and nurses to take the Lasat inside and get him settled into a room. Kanan and Hera went with him seeing how scared he was getting. Dr. Betok, the female Twi'lek physician who would be performing the surgery came in to meet Zeb and his family.

"Good morning," she said smiling. She turned to Zeb and her smile grew making him feel a little better. She reminded him of an older version of Hera, "I'm Dr. NePyl Betok and will be doing the surgery on Garazeb's arm tomorrow."

"What will be done in the surgery?" Hera asked seeing Zeb squirming a bit on the bed and a frown appeared as a nurse began to remove his clothing.

"I will go in and reset the break and insert several pins to promote healing of the bones. This is a normal procedure for repair of compound fractures of bone. The operation will last about four hours and Garazeb will be in recovery for a few hours after that."

"I won't be awake... will I during this?" Zeb asked his eyes getting big. He frowned feeling the nurse remove his tunic. He sat looking embarrassed as the nurse put on a hospital tunic that snapped at the shoulders.

"No, Garazeb," she said, "You will be asleep during the surgery. You won't feel a thing. I have to examine your arm now, okay? Your parents can stay here if you like."

Zeb looked over at Hera and Kanan nodding, his eyes taking on a sad look.

The cast/brace was removed and Dr. Betok gently took ahold of Zeb's arm to bend it. He let out a cry of pain and tears appeared in his eyes. She murmured softly to him and continued to see how far the arm would move. By the time she was done, Zeb was nearly in tears and the nurse gave him something for the pain that made him sleepy. Dr. Betok took the time to talk to Hera and Kanan and to get Zeb checked into the hospital. She reassured them that he would be fine and probably spending a week or more in the hospital. Kanan knew that he had to contact Commander Sato to let him know that they would be gone from Attolon longer than expected. The Rebel commander was very understanding and hoped Zeb would be okay.

The two rebels would be staying at a nearby cottage next to the hospital for parents to stay while their children were in for surgery or other treatments. The place was pleasant and cheery making Kanan and Hera less worred about Zeb. He was more afraid at them leaving but the nurse named Tranya reassured them that the Lasat would be well cared for. She was used to caring for frightened children no matter what their size or species.

The next morning Zeb was prepped for the surgery and to his dismay he had to have all the fur shaved off his left arm from wrist to halfway up his upper arm. Tranya told him it would grow back eventually. He nearly cried when Hera and Kanan came to see him off to the operating room.

Four hours later, the two rebels were lead to the recovery area and they were shocked at seeing how the Lasat's arm looked. The limb was in a huge brace-like device and they could see the numerous sutures that went from his upper arm to above his wrist. The purple-striped skin was bruised and swollen alot. The nurses were positioning his arm onto several pillows to keep it elevated. Zeb began to wake up from the anesthesia and he groaned. Tears streamed down the sides of his face from the pain he was feeling. Hera went over to sit next to the gurney he was on. She caressed his face and murmured comforting words to him. Kanan sat on the other side and layed a hand on the Lasat's head and through the Force tried to ease his pain.

A few hours later, Zeb was moved back to his room and his arm made more comfortable. He was a little more alert and in alot of pain. Tranya gave him some more pain meds to make him comfortable.

"The nerve block is beginning to wear off," the human nurse said to Hera and Kanan, "He will be very uncomfortable the first twenty-four hours so don't be surprised if he gets very cranky and perhaps cry some. This was a major surgery he just had and expect him to hurt...alot. You both stay here as long as you need to. Call me if he needs anything. I'll try to get him to eat something a little later.

Kanan nodded to her and saw Hera go over to sit on the side of Zeb's bed caressing the soft fur on Zeb's head. The Lasat opened his eyes partway and a real pout appeared on his face. He felt Hera's maternal touch and that was a calming influence on him easing him into sleep.

Both rebels stayed by the Lasat's side as he was in and out of sleeping. The pain grew worse and he burst into tears. Tranya upped the pain meds but they began to make him sick to his stomach. Soon Zeb was throwing up constantly and that added to the tears. It was all Hera and Kanan could do to keep him calm. It was finally decided to sedate him so he would be more comfortable. Satisified that he would sleep the rest of the afternoon and possibly night, they went back to the family cottage. They contacted Priscilla at the campground to let them know how Zeb was doing. Ezra and Sabine had been worried sick about their big brother and wanted to come see him but were told no...for now.

The next day, Zeb was still in a lot of pain but in a better mood. He still was sick to his stomach but was able to drink some jogan juice. He was more alert and smiled seeing Kanan and Hera come back.

"How's the arm this morning?" Kanan asked.

"Hurts pretty bad," Zeb said frowning, "I can take it."

"You look alot better today, Zeb," Hera said sitting on the side of the bed, "The swelling has gone down a little on your arm. You're calmer too."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hera patted his good arm.

"You weren't exactly yourself yesterday," Kanan answered, "You were in alot of discomfort after the surgery. In fact...you cried alot."

Zeb looked embarrassed.

"I'm...sorry," he muttered his ears flattening.

"Don't be," Hera answered, "You just went through a major operation and pain is expected after having several pins put into your arm. Don't worry about it. We won't tell Ezra, Sabine or Chopper."

That got a chuckle out of the Lasat.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" He asked hoping not for as long as when he had the bout of pneumonia.

"According to Dr. Bolek, it could be as long as two weeks or more, if your arm heals like it should. Don't worry, I've already contacted everyone on Attolon to let them know we'll be here for awhile longer," Kanan added.

"Some camping trip," Zeb muttered, "At least for you guys. I've spoiled it for all of you."

"It's not your fault," Hera said patting his head, "How would you know that you would get sick and also hurt? Don't blame yourself."

Zeb's eyes filled with tears and he let out a sniffle.

"Now, no crying," Hera added, "Let's see if you can hold down some food this morning..."


	10. Chapter 10 Surgery Recovery

Sorry it took awhile for another update. Life got in the way and I was out of town for awhile and not near my laptop. Here's another chapter...

Chapter 10 Surgery Recovery

The next day at the hospital, Zeb woke up to as much pain in his newly repaired arm as the day he had surgery. He noticed when he moved his fingers the pain got worse.

"Karabast..." he muttered trying to blink away the tears that gathered in his eyes. He hoped to see Kanan and Hera but they were at the cottage having breakfast and would be over later. His pointed ears picked up the sounds of Nurse Tranya out in the corridor. She was on her morning rounds and was soon at his doorway. A smile crossed her face when she saw the Lasat awake.

"Good morning, Garazeb," she said going over to check the medical moniters above his bed and beside it.

"Morning," he muttered and grimaced against a sharp pain in his arm. Tranya saw his heart rate go up at that moment.

"Are you in some pain?"

He just nodded his head blinking his tear-filled eyes.

"Let me give you some more pain meds."

"They're not gonna make me sick, are they?"

"Not this type. It might make you a little sleepy. How would you like some breakfast?"

"Okay."

"What do you like?"

Zeb smiled thinking about the different kinds of breakfast he had while camping.

"Can I have hotcakes?"

Tranya smiled knowing what he meant having been camping at Woh River Campground many times as a kid.

"That's one thing that's not requested by patients much here at the hospital but I know the kitchen can make some. How about some fresh meiloorun to go with that?"

"Yeah..." Zeb said a smile appearing through the tears.

"Be back in a little bit..."

Less than an hour later, Zeb sat up in the hospital bed trying to eat a stack of hotcakes. He was having a hard time cutting into the hotcakes with one hand.

"Tranya...can you help me?" he asked in a shy voice his ears drooping a bit.

"Of course."

Zeb sat getting more embarrassed as Tranya cut the hotcakes into bite-sized pieces and began to feed him.

"Uh...Tranya," he said looking more embarrassed, "I...can feed myself."

"You hush, now," she answered, "Part of my nursing duties is feeding the patient even though you are the biggest kid I've ever taken care of. Oh, don't look so embarrassed. I bet when you were younger, your mama fed you, didn't she?"

He nodded and took the bite of hotcake she offered him. While he was eating, Kanan and Hera arrived watching the endearing scene. Zeb heard them and his face blushed a shade of red and purple.

"Uh...hi!" he said his mouth full of hotcake. He quickly chewed and swallowed.

Hera went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek making his face blush more.

"Good morning, Kanan...Hera," Tranya said cutting more hotcake for Zeb.

"Good morning," Kanan said seeing Hera take over feeding the Lasat.

"I...I can do it," Zeb muttered his ears drooping.

"Garazeb, calm down," Tranya added, "Let your mom help you. That's what parent's do when their children are ill or injured."

Hera and Kanan tried not to laugh. If only she knew the truth about Zeb and how old he was...really. The story of him being the oldest of their adopted children was holding up to their relief.

An hour later, Dr. Betok came in to check on how Zeb's arm was doing.

"My fingers won't move right...and my arm hurts really bad!" he said as she checked the incision and also how his four fingers would move.

"Oh...Garazeb," she said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry, your arm is coming along fine. Weakness is expected after a major surgery such as this. Now I'm going to remove the brace to see if you can move the arm."

Hera sat on a chair next to the bed and Kanan pulled up a chair next to her laying a hand on Zeb's shoulder. Hera was holding his good hand.

Tranya stood by as Dr. Betok began to remove the brace. Zeb's arm began to hurt as the brace came off. The Lasat sucked in his breath as a stab of pain went through the limb. Tears welled up in his eyes and Hera saw them. She reached over to put an arm around his shoulders. He relaxed feeling her touch.

"Garazeb, I know it will hurt, but I need you to try and bend your arm at the elbow," Dr. Betok said as she gently eased his arm onto a pillow, "Garazeb...try to bend your arm."

With a look of deep concentration on his face, Zeb began to bend his arm at the elbow. He felt a pain that was beyond awful and let out a whimper, his eyes tearing up. He bit on his lower lip to keep it from quivering.

"Owww...," he whispered, the tears beginning to fall.

Hera bent over to embrace him and he clung to her like a frightened child.

"I think he's had enough for one day," the doctor said to Kanan, "I'm putting a new brace on his arm to allow more movement to promote healing."

She looked over at the Lasat clinging to Hera and smiled seeing the endearing maternal scene.

"Hold on a little longer," she said to him, "Just have to get this new brace on."

Zeb looked at her and buried his face in Hera's shoulder. The Twi'lek murmured softly to him easing his fear. The doctor put on the new brace while Zeb watched, teary eyes wide with fear. His bottom lip quivered and an almost pout formed.

"There, all done," Dr. Betok said in a soothing voice, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Zeb didn't say anything but he nodded in response. He layed his head against Hera's shoulder seeking more comfort for his pain.

"Tranya," the doctor said to the nurse, "Give Garazeb some pain medications to help him feel better. I'll be back later today to see how he's doing with the new brace."

"Thank you," Hera said getting Zeb to lay back down. The pain meds were given to him and it didn't take long for them to make him sleepy. The Lasat's eyes closed and he dozed off the pain leaving his face.

"You two stay here as long as you want," Tranya said, "I know that Garazeb is afraid of being here and the surgery has added to that fear. His reaction isn't different from any other child who has endured an operation. Don't worry, he is doing very well but will be in alot of pain for the first few days. I'll make sure he is kept comfortable and don't be surprised if he gets cranky or cries. I'll see you two a little later. Call me if Garazeb wakes up or the pain gets worse."

"Tranya...thank you," Hera said reaching over to give the sleeping Lasat a kiss on the forehead.

Kanan sat back down next to Hera and put an arm around her. They just sat staring at Zeb sleeping feeling relieved that the oldest of their three "kids" was resting and on the way to recovering.

"Kanan?" Hera asked leaning into his arms more, "Are you sorry we came to Kswah Prime after all that's happened to Zeb?"

"No, I'm not," he answered holding her closer, "I see how relaxed you've been, that I've been. Look how much fun the kids have been having. Even with Zeb's mishaps, they still have enjoyed themselves. Look how much fun they had fishing with Rex."

"You're right. I'm just worried about Zeb, he's had a hard time of it...poor guy," she answered, "I'm relieved that everyone believes our story about Zeb, Ezra and Sabine being our adopted children. Sometimes I feel like I am their adopted mother, especially now."

She ran a hand over Zeb's head feeling the soft fur. The Lasat never stirred from his drug-induced slumber making her smile more.

"Big guy almost looks younger," Kanan said smiling at Hera's maternal touch on the Lasat's head.

"Yes, he does."

They sat watching their friend sleep exhausted from the past few days. Kanan woke up hearing his communicator beeping at him.

"Huh?" Hera asked also waking up.

"It's okay," Kanan answered, "Rex is 'comming me. Hopefully everything's okay back at the campground."

Hera nodded and looked over at Zeb who was still asleep laying on his side cradling his braced arm to his chest.

"Rex, is something wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Everything is fine here, Kanan, but..."

"But what?"

"We've got a Wookiee female who is insisting on coming to the hospital to see Zeb."

Hera smiled knowing how much Orla liked their resident Lasat. Maybe having Orla near would help Zeb feel better.

"Rex, can you bring Orla here? Use the PHANTOM if you have to," Hera said watching Kanan nod.

"I'll be there in awhile. Everything is going fine here. Gregor and Wolffe are spoiling Sabine and Ezra rotten. They've even helped out on another children's hike. All the children in the campground miss Zeb and send their hellos and...also their love. Izzibo misses him the most."

Hera smiled at how Zeb had gained the affection of the children. The Lasat was always good with kids despite his looks and size. It was because of his big heart.

"Rex, when you bring Orla, can you bring some extra clothes for Hera and I?" Kanan asked.

"Will do..."

About an hour later, Rex arrived with extra clothing and a very concerned Wookiee female. At that moment, Zeb was awake and in alot of pain. He lay on the hospital bed his eyes squeezed shut from pain and whimpering softly. He fidgeted against the pain and Hera tried to calm him down, but to no avail. The Lasat just wouldn't calm down. Rex came into the room with Orla behind him. The Wookiee saw how uncomfortable Zeb was and her face reflected sympathy.

"Garazeb," her translator voice said sounding concerned and calming.

"O...Orla?" Zeb stammered out as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, it's me," she said walking into the room.

Kanan gestured to Hera to step out of the room seeing Orla was there to calm Zeb. They knew her presence was what he needed most at that moment.

The Wookiee female walked over and pulled a chair up next to the bedside. It was almost too small for her large frame. She wasn't much smaller than Zeb. Laying a hand against his face, she felt the Lasat's tears wetting the furry cheeks. He looked up at her and saw the affection in her blue eyes. That made the tears flow more.

"Garazeb..." she murmured in a soothing purr, "Rest...close your eyes."

She reached down to kiss him on the lips. Before, Zeb would've pulled away, but right now he needed her attention...her love.

"Orla," he whispered, "Can you comfort me some more?"

The female Wookiee put her arms around him to lift him up to a sitting position. He whimpered a bit at the movement of his arm but snuggled into her embrace. With more tears falling, Zeb cried against her furry chest and felt her caress his head in a soothing manner. Soon he dozed off oblivious of Orla's kisses to his face. She held him close rocking him in her arms purring a Wookiee lullabye. As she rocked him she nuzzled his face against hers in a Wookiee sign of affection for a potential mate.

"Love you..." she whispered her voice a seductive purr, "I hope you love me. When you get better, I want you to come home with me to Kashyyyk and become my mate. I know we are different but I don't care. I love you...Garazeb Orrelios..."

After giving him one last kiss to his lips, she lowered him back onto the bed and curled up next to him still nuzzling his face. It was completely innocent at that moment but Orla wanted so to mate with him but knew it wasn't the time...yet.

Hera and Kanan came back and saw that Orla was laying next to Zeb cuddled up close to him but they knew that her closeness was calming to the Lasat for he was in a deep and peaceful sleep.

"She is showing alot of affection for Zeb," Kanan whispered, "He is more relaxed than I've seen him in a long time. Her presence is calming to him."

"She loves him," Hera answered, "I think she wants Zeb for a mate. You can see it in the way she looks at him, talks to him, and...touches him."

"We may be gaining a new crew member."

"Or losing one...," Hera answered, "Zeb may want to go with Orla to Kashyyyk. We can't stop him from going."

"I know. We'll see what happens when Zeb gets out of the hospital."

Orla stayed the rest of the day and cared for Zeb in the way of a nurse...or potential mate. Tranya didn't mind the Wookiee's presence there and was grateful for it. Zeb was more calm than she had ever seen him. He still wanted Kanan and Hera nearby when the pain got bad. Orla wasn't jealous of Hera's maternal ministrations towards the Lasat, knowing he needed the comfort of his nurturing ones while he was hospitalized. She was in tears when she had to return to the campground and Zeb had a hard time letting go of her when she gave him a loving embrace...


	11. Chapter 11 Return To The Campground

Still another chapter of "Rex's Camping Trip". This story has been a fun one to write. I've used alot of what has happened to the GHOST family, especially Zeb, from memories of past camping trips with my family.

Chapter 11 "Return to Woh River Campground"

Zeb spent two weeks in the hospital as he recovered from the arm surgery. Hera and Kanan spent alot of time with him and also had Rex bring Ezra and Sabine to the hospital a few times to visit which really cheered Zeb up. Orla also spent alot of time with Zeb, Hera and Kanan seeing that the Wookiee and Lasat were growing closer in their relationship. Orla's family had to return to Kashyyyk and agreed to let her stay with the GHOST family on one condition that they would bring her back home alone or with Zeb.

Chaka and Rukalo had their doubts about their daughter becoming attached to a Lasat and not one of their kind, but seeing how much affection Orla showed Zeb made them realize that the species difference didn't matter. The time they had got to know Zeb's family showed the Wookiee couple that their daughter had found the right person to become her lifemate.

"Hey buddy," Kanan said as Hera helped get Zeb ready for the day, "You get to leave the hospital today."

"I do?" Zeb asked relieved to be going back to the campground.

Hera finished getting a tank top on him being careful of the injured arm. She gave him a maternal smile and a ruffle of his furred head, getting him to chuckle.

"I will help," Orla said helping Zeb up to a sitting position. The Lasat gave her a warm smile that made her fur feel like it was getting warmer.

Back at the campground, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe with the help of Priscilla and the other families camping, got a celebration ready for Zeb's return. The Lasat even with his mishaps had won the hearts of everyone, not just the children. The three former troopers let Kanan and Hera know what they were planning to do and not to let Zeb know what was going on so he could be surprised.

Picnic tables had been set up in a wooded area near Priscilla's residence beside Little Woh Creek that ran through part of the campground. Shelters had been set up to protect everyone from the sun. Games were set up for the children and adults. The children were looking forward to playing games with Zeb, hoping the Lasat was well enough.

"Can Zeb play boloball?" Izzibo asked of Rex seeing the trooper set up a net for the game.

"He might, little one," he answered patting her ridged head, "We'll see how his arm is doing."

"I'm glad he's coming back. I really missed him."

"I know you did."

Later that morning, a shuttle arrived with Kanan and Hera aboard. Zeb was resting inside, his braced arm in a sling that held it close to his body. He had to wear the sling when he was up and around during the day but not at night when he was sleeping. The Lasat was glad to finally be leaving the hospital and returning back to the campground with his family.

"Welcome back, kiddo," Priscilla said seeing the Lasat walk out of the shuttle, Hera holding onto his right hand while Orla had an arm around his waist guiding him along. Zeb leaned against the Wookiee enjoying the feel of her arm around his waist.

Zeb's eyes got big seeing all the families at the campground welcoming him back. Izzibo, TyPk, and the other children came up to give him hugs around the waist.

"Be careful," Hera warned, "Zeb's arm is still very sore."

"It's okay, Hera," Zeb said bending down so the children could hug him better, "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" little Izzibo said hugging him around the neck, "Want to play boloball with us?"

"Sure."

Orla smiled at seeing the Rodian child hugging her beloved around the neck. The Wookiee female was more determined than ever that Zeb would be her mate. She loved him very much and she sensed the Lasat's growing affection for her too. While he was in the hospital, he responded to her loving embraces in a positive way and even showed affection for her in kisses to her cheek or a hug. He hadn't said he loved her...yet, but hopefully would soon.

Soon the adults got in welcoming the Lasat back. Dr. Tebeken and Bette fussed over him like he were a small child. Zeb didn't mind for he was very fond of the older couple. They watched as Zeb went over to play boloball with the children and also his two siblings. Hearing the Lasat's booming laughter was music to their ears. The doctor and his wife stole glances over at Kanan and Hera watching the children playing, seeing the typical love for the children on their faces.

"Look at that boy having fun," Bette said to Hera who was not only watching Zeb, but her two other children as well. The Twi'lek felt her heart swell with love for the three "kids" who she loved dearly.

"He sure is," Hera said smiling. She laughed seeing that Kanan had gone over to join the children in their boloball game. Hearing Zeb's laughter was music to her ears after weeks of his constant tears and whining. He was finally on the mend.

"Zeb, be careful. You know what Dr. Betok told you about taking it easy with that arm for awhile," she said as the Lasat picked up the large ball that had landed near her feet.

"Okay...Mom," he said and gave her one of his endearing grins.

Hera smiled back at his reference to her as "mom". It made her love him even more regardless of his age. She thought back at the day her and Kanan rescued Zeb from the ruins of Lasan. The Lasat was injured, in shock and traumatized. He had at first pulled away from her maternal ministrations towards him, but when the nightmares got bad, she held him close as he cried with grief over the loss of his family and home. His behavior after surgery, mirrored what had happened to him years before.

"Hera, are you all right?" Bette asked seeing the faraway look on the Twi'lek's face.

"I was just thinking about the first day that Zeb was with us. He had been badly traumatized and wouldn't stop crying."

"Poor child," Bette said watching Zeb throw the boloball to his two siblings, "No wonder he gets so scared when you or Kanan aren't nearby."

"He's a bit clingy when he doesn't feel well or is scared. He's gotten better over the years. Now that he is older he is very protective of his younger siblings. I know he's getting older with his reactions to Orla. I think he loves her. He may want to leave us and go to Kashyyyk with her."

"Children grow up, Hera, that's just a part of life," Bette said putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "They eventually move on to start a new life. Perhaps it is Zeb's time to move on and start a new life with Orla. I know that Wookiee girl adores your son. Look how she reacts around him."

"I know. It's just going to be hard if Zeb leaves us. He's old enough to get a mate and move away. Kanan and I will miss him, so will Sabine and Ezra."

"Don't fret so. Enjoy this moment with your children...you and Kanan. Love them, cherish them, for they do grow up."

A little later, everyone sat around the picnic tables enjoying a meal of different foods prepared by Priscilla and her rangers. Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Orla sat at a table eating and chatting to one another. Kanan and Hera sat nearby enjoying the laughter of their three "children" plus one. Orla seemed to be adjusting to being part of the Jarrus/Syndulla clan. She sat close to Zeb her head occasionally on his shoulder. The Lasat would lean his head against hers, his eyes reflecting the feelings he had for her.

After dinner, Orla took Zeb for a walk along a trail that followed beside Little Woh Creek that she had walked on before. The female Wookiee took Zeb's good arm in hers and walked by the creek. She saw that the Lasat was getting a bit fatigued and she was worried.

"Garazeb, how are you feeling? You look tired," she said holding onto his arm more.

"Fine, Orla, just a little tired."

"Let us sit on this log here and rest awhile."

She gestured to a big log that was near them and was big enough to support both of their large frames. They sat down and Orla moved closer to Zeb who swallowed hard at her closeness. It made his fur tingle. The Wookiee took a hand placing it against his face to turn his head towards her where she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Zeb's green eyes widened but he didn't pull away. He put his good arm around her and kissed her back feeling her give into it.

"I love you," she said after pulling away from his kiss.

Zeb's ears perked up and he felt his heart beat quicken for he felt the same way. Orla kissed him again and wrapped her big arms around him. Zeb pressed his lips tighter to hers and felt her respond to his touch.

"I love you too...Orla," he whispered his lips brushing her furry cheek. She let out a giggle that made him smile.

The female Wookiee uttered a seductive purr and held the Lasat tighter to her. Zeb felt himself want to give into his feelings, but knew it wasn't the right time. Anyway, he was a Lasat and she was a Wookiee, two different species. Orla pressed her body closer making him realize that he could smell the scent of seduction on her fur. He probably was giving off the same scent as well from her response to him. He had to stop what was about to happen.

"Orla...," he said his voice a bit husky, "No...we can't do this."

"Why?" she asked caressing his good shoulder, her hand slowly moving down his back. Even through the tank top, Zeb could feel the Wookiee's touch and he shivered. He felt his fur begin to warm up and the musky smell growing. Her hand kept caressing and he shivered more. Orla took her other hand and started to remove his tank top.

"I want to...mate with you," she whispered her voice husky with desire.

"I...I...know...Orla," he stammered out feeling his bare fur against her chest, "Please stop...Orla...oh..."

About an hour later, Zeb put his tank top back on, relieved that they didn't get any farther than touching and kissing. He wasn't ready for a full out mating ritual with her, it wouldn't be proper. He felt that the fur on his chest was sweaty and the musky smell was more pronounced. Orla's shaggy fur coat had also taken on an aroma that Zeb found pleasing. The female Wookiee had nearly lost herself in his musky Lasat scent.

"Orla, I better...uh...wash up in the creek before we go back to camp. My ...uh...parents will know what we did and might not like it."

"We are old enough," she said giving him such a seductive look that he felt his fur stand on end, "Go ahead. I need to wash up too."

They squatted down next to the creek bank and splashed water on themselves to clean the scent of desire off of them. Hopefully the water would cover the smell, but they doubted it. They got up and headed back up the trail. Orla held tight to his good arm and took a deep breath taking in the scent of her soon to be mate.

"You are very...handsome," she whispered in a seductive tone.

Zeb swallowed hard and said, "Orla, you are a very pretty Wookiee female."

"Zeb! Orla!" came Hera's voice from the roadside. They hoped that the Twi'lek wouldn't discover what had transpired by the creek.

"Did you two get lost?" she said seeing that the two had damp fur and their faces were a bit flushed. She had her hands on her hips in the expression of an annoyed parent, "Zeb, why do you and Orla have wet fur? Did you fall in the creek?"

Zeb swallowed hard and thought of a quick lie, "Yeah, I fell into the creek and Orla had to help me up. She fell in too."

Kanan stood by smiling, sensing through the Force that Zeb and Orla had not only gotten their fur wet but had just engaged in an intimate encounter. He felt the urges that the Lasat and Wookiee still felt but were trying to hide. He just hoped that it didn't go any farther than kisses or touching.

Later when everyone was relaxing by the campfire, Zeb and Orla sat near Kanan who was talking to Dr. Tebeken. He watched as the Lasat and Wookiee cuddled close and nuzzled each other's faces. Sabine and Ezra smiled feeling happy for their big brother and his girl.

Hera and Bette were sitting at the table chatting and sipping cups of caf.

"I'm still puzzled by Zeb falling in the creek," Hera said seeing Zeb and Orla cuddling close, "I know he's a bit clumsy, but that creek isn't that deep."

"Hera," Bette said smiling, "He didn't fall in the creek. He was trying to hide the evidence of what transpired between him and Orla."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Orla and Zeb had themselves a little romantic interlude away from us."

"Orla...mated with Zeb?!"

"It looks like that's what happened."

"Is it possible? They aren't even the same species!"

"Get that worried look off your face, Hera. I don't think it went that far. Being a nurse I would know when something like that happened between two youngsters. I think they just did alot of cuddling and kissing, nothing more."

"Thank the Twi'lek gods..." Hera said taking a deep breath. She wasn't ready for Zeb to engage in a mating relationship with Orla. They hadn't know each other long enough to engage in such behavior.

Towards nightfall, Orla had made herself a hammock bed between two trees like Wookiees do. Zeb wanted to stay up with her but Hera and Kanan noticed how tired he was getting. He could barely keep his eyes open and yawned constantly.

"Zeb," Hera said in her motherly tone, "You need to go to sleep. You just got out of the hospital today and are very tired. Go in the tent and get your nighttime tunic and pants on and then come back out for some medicine."

"Okay," he grumbled, his ears drooping.

"Off to bed with you...kiddo," Bette said gesturing to Hera that she would help Zeb to bed. The Lasat bowed his head and did as he was told. He didn't object to her tucking him into his sleeping bag, "Close those big green eyes and try to sleep."

"Okay. Bette?"

"Yes, sweetie?" she said sitting down next to him seeing that he looked a bit troubled.

"Orla and I didn't do anything wrong," he said as he sat back up in the sleeping bag.

"I know, sweetie," she said putting her arms around him. Zeb cuddled close to her feeling safe in her arms, "Your parents are just a bit worried because you two are so young. I know that you and Orla love each other. Just don't rush things. Take your time, you have the rest of your lives to...mate."

She looked down and saw that Zeb had fallen asleep. She lowered him back onto the sleeping bag and tucked it around him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up to leave the tent.

Later on during the night, Zeb woke up his arm in a lot of pain. He quietly exited the tent not waking up his two siblings. He made his way over to the stump chairs and sat down staring into the dying campfire.

Orla stirred in her hammock bed. She smiled seeing Zeb sitting on a stump chair. She got up and walked over to sit next to him.

"Garazeb, what's wrong?" she asked.

Zeb swallowed hard, blinking his now tear-filled eyes.

"My...My arm hurts...Orla," he whispered seeing the love in her blue eyes.

"Poor...love...," she whispered moving closer to him. She pulled him into an embrace making the tears begin to fall down his cheeks. She kissed his left shoulder and then her kisses went down the brace-covered arm over the incision and down to his hand. Zeb sighed feeling her lips on his injured arm. The touch wasn't seductive...but comforting.

"Orla, I love you."

"I love you too...Garazeb."

She removed her arms from around him and stood up her eyes shining with tears of love. She took him by the hand and looked back at her hammock bed.

"Come lay with me?" she asked no sign of seduction in her translator voice.

"Orla...no," Zeb stammered out trying to pull away from her. His eyes grew wide with shock, "That wouldn't be proper. We're not...joined as a mated pair...yet."

"No...no," she answered smiling at him, "No mating...you are in pain. I will comfort you...hug you...hold you close."

Zeb liked the sound of that. He followed her over to the hammock bed and with her help, lay nestled next to her. Orla cradled him in her arms, the hammock gently swaying like a baby's cradle. Zeb layed his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes to soon fall asleep. Orla lay watching him sleep and caressed his head of soft fur.

"Sleep...beloved..."

Hera's loud voice woke them up the next morning.

"Garazeb Orrelios! What do you think you are doing?!"

Zeb's eyes widened in fear and he remembered that he was laying close to Orla in her hammock bed.

"Hera?" he asked his voice in a sheepish tone.

"What are you doing there in bed with Orla?"

"Nothing happened..."

Orla got up from the hammock bed and helped Zeb to his feet. She saw that her love's parent was upset with both of them.

"What do you mean nothing happened? You looked very cozy laying next to her."

"Hera...," Zeb said his face in a look of sadness and embarrassment, "Nothing happened! I woke up during the night and came out here because my arm was hurting bad. I didn't want to wake any of you. Orla heard me and got up to help, that's all."

"Yes," Orla answered hoping to defuse the situation, "Garazeb was in a lot of pain and I comforted him. Wookiees hold each other close when we are in pain. I did not perform mating with Garazeb...I just held him close while he slept."

"Is that true?" Hera asked glaring at Zeb who looked ready to burst into tears. He just nodded not able to talk past the lump in his throat.

"It is true," came Orla's response, "That is what happened. We did nothing wrong. Please don't blame Garazeb. It is my fault if you are upset."

Hera smiled now knowing that there was nothing to worry about. She went over and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and lead them over to where the others were waking up.

"What the kriff is going on here?!" Rex said stretching his muscles.

"Just a misunderstanding," Hera answered smiling at the trooper.

"Okay, let's get breakfast started...Zeb, what would you like?"

"Hot cakes!' came the Lasat's happy response.

"Hot cakes it is..."


	12. Chapter 12 Leaving Woh River Campground

Here is the final chapter of "Rex's Camping Trip". I hope the ones of you that have been following this, have enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and drew on alot of experiences I had on camping trips with my family growing up. Since Zeb is my favorite character, I featured him alot in the story. I will be doing a new one about Zeb and Orla (the female Wookiee who loves him). Watch out for that one!

Chapter 12 Leaving Woh River Campground

The next few days were filled with activities for the GHOST family and their new friends. They enjoyed hiking, swimming, playing boloball and fishing. Zeb's arm was healing up and he was glad because he was tired of hurting all the time and not being able to use both arms. The Lasat got good at playing boloball with one hand and also showed Rex that he was a pretty good fisherman with the use of just his right arm. Ezra and Sabine were thankful that their "big brother" was back with them and looked forward to returning to Attolon. Orla was by his side constantly and it was if they were connected at the hip. The female Wookiee watched over him like a potential mate and comforted him when he was hurting which wasn't as much now. Kanan and Hera saw how close Zeb and Orla were getting in their relationship and knew the Lasat may want to follow Orla to Kashyyyk instead of returning to Attolon with them. They would support him in any decision he decided to make.

Zeb had to return one more time to the hospital so Dr. Betok could release him from her care. Kanan and Hera with Orla along took the PHANTOM to the hospital. On the way there, Zeb clung to Orla his face reflecting the fear he was feeling. To Kanan's and Hera's dismay, Zeb had developed a strong fear of hospitals, which they didn't blame him for, considering what he had gone through for nearly a month.

Orla comforted the Lasat with a kiss to his cheek and held him in a very loving embrace. Zeb leaned into her arms and closed his eyes his lower lip quivering.

When Dr. Betok examined his arm, Zeb sat bravely tolerating the excruciating pain when the surgeon moved his arm and removed the numerous sutures. Zeb was left with a long scar that went from the middle of his upper arm to just above his wrist. When the doctor finished, Zeb went over to sit beside Orla where he began to cry, surprising Kanan and Hera, but not Orla. The female Wookiee enveloped him in a loving embrace, caressing and kissing his tears away. Kanan and Hera knew that with Orla there, he was turning to her now for comfort. It made them feel a little sad.

"Wait 'til Ezra sees this scar!" Zeb said sniffling a bit, "I got a bigger one than his!"

"I think Orla loves your son," Dr. Betok said as she talked to Kanan and Hera a few minutes later.

"We know," was all Hera said looking over at Kanan who nodded in agreement.

"Garazeb's arm is healing well and you can return home now. When you get home, have your family doctor check his arm twice a week for the next two months. His hand and fingers will get stronger with time."

"How long does Zeb need to wear the brace?" Kanan asked seeing Orla nuzzle Zeb's tear-stained face. The Lasat smiled at her touch.

"At least three more months. He doesn't need to wear the sling anymore and I encourage you to have him try and use the arm more. He seems to be trying to use it until it hurts him but he needs to work harder to help strengthen the limb. Just don't let him overdo it for awhile. I am very pleased with how it's healing overall. Here's Garazeb's medical records on this disc to give to your doctor when you get home. I don't foresee any problems with Garazeb's arm, but if there is, just get ahold of me."

"Hopefully that won't happen," Kanan answered, "Thank you for all you've done for Zeb."

"My pleasure. Garazeb was a good patient, even though he was cranky at times, and I think Tranya will really miss him. Not many children have won her heart as much as he has."

Hera went over to sit next to Zeb and Orla. Zeb felt her presence and lifted his head from Orla's shoulder. With a small sniffle, he leaned over to place his head on Hera's shoulder where he closed his eyes. Orla smiled seeing he still needed the comfort of his nurturing ones. Hera put an arm around his broad shoulders and kissed him on the top of his furry head.

When they returned to the campground Zeb felt a little sick from the pain and Hera gave him some medications to make him feel better. They made the Lasat drowzy and he fell asleep sitting up near Orla. The Wookiee insisted that he rest in her hammock bed so she could take care of him.

"Orla...that is not proper," Hera said hands on her hips, "You and Zeb aren't joined yet as a mated pair."

"No...no," the Wookiee said her translator voice sounding a bit sad, "Garazeb will lay in it, not me. I would never go against his honor or mine. I will sit nearby if he needs me."

"I'm sorry, Orla, it's just...the two of you are becoming so close."

"I love Garazeb...he loves me...We will be mated on Kashyyyk."

"I know you love him, Orla. Just wait and see what Zeb wants to do. He may want to return home with us...his family. It'll be his decision, not yours...not mine or Kanan's. Okay?"

Orla nodded.

Zeb slept for hours, Orla keeping vigal next to the hammock bed. She sat cross-legged next to it just watching him sleep, loving him even more. One time he rolled over onto his stomach both arms hanging over the side of the hammock. Orla smiled and lay on the ground nearby where she could hold onto his hand. She kissed his hand Zeb not even reacting to her touch. The medications had really zonked him out! She even dozed off for awhile until he turned over again and started to wake up. Orla helped him out of the hammock and over to a stump chair seeing he was still a bit groggy.

After a quick lunch, Orla took Zeb for a walk along Little Woh Creek. She insisted on walking next to him, her arm around his waist to make sure he was steady on his feet. Zeb liked the feel of her powerful arm around his waist and her being so close to him. He layed his head on her shoulder where she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She noticed that he seemed to be showing pain and her sensitive nose picked up on the Lasat's discomfort.

"Are you hurting?" she asked seeing the pain in his big green eyes.

"Yeah, my arm is sore, probably from Dr. Betok moving it so much," he answered seeing Orla move closer to him. He shivered at how close she was to him and he could smell her shaggy fur coat giving off the scent of seduction. He swallowed hard feeling his own fur grow warmer.

"Let's sit down here," she said gesturing to a big rock that they could sit comfortably on, "I will massage your arm and hand. Okay?"

"Uh...okay," he stammered out seeing her look at him in a seductive way.

"You have to remove your shirt, so there is bare fur making the massage more...uh..."

"Beneficial?" he finished for her.

"Yes, more bene-fi-cial, yes."

Reluctantly, Zeb removed his tunic feeling naked without it. Before, he had the sling on his braced arm and it covered his furry chest. Now it was there for Orla to see and she was giving off some very seductive vibes which he felt himself starting to react to. She began to massage his left arm and concentrated on the shoulder then down the arm to his hand. Zeb closed his eyes, sighing at her touch. She took her other hand and began to stroke his back in a soothing way but he shivered against her touch. Her hand moved to his bottom where she kept stroking and began to lower the shorts he was wearing. Zeb let out a gasp and pulled away from her.

"Orla, what are you doing?!" he gasped out feeling her hand still on his left arm.

"Garazeb..." she purred in a seductive tone, "I want to mate with you...now..."

"No, we...we can't! It's...wrong!"

Orla pulled him closer and began to kiss him in earnest, this time on his furry ears and he had to rely on all the willpower he possessed to not give into his own feelings of passion. He pulled away from her groping hands.

"No!" he said sternly, "We can't do this! It's wrong, Orla! We aren't joined yet! In the Lasat culture, a mated pair can't engage in an intimate mating ritual until after they are joined in a ceremony that is similar to what the humans call a marriage. I won't go against my people's traditions that have been around for centuries, and I know you don't want to either."

"You don't want me," the female Wookiee said as she began to cry.

"Orla, that's not true," Zeb said pulling her into his own powerful arms, "I love you. I...just want to wait...awhile."

He hugged her close feeling her cry more and his tears were added to hers. Zeb kissed her on the cheek calming her down.

"Let's head back to camp, before everyone thinks we're lost," Zeb said taking the now calmer Wookiee by the hand. On the way back, all thoughts of the nearly full on mating ritual were gone. The couple interacted with the rest of the family and enjoyed each other's company.

Two days later, the GHOST family had to leave Woh River Campground. There were tearful goodbyes, especially the children when they hugged Zeb goodbye. The Lasat was crying himself and didn't care what anyone else thought. Little Izzibo nearly choked him too death with her hug around his neck. TyPk hugged him tight around the waist. Amy, Ashley, Jeri and Jesse cried when they hugged Zeb goodbye and didn't want him to leave. Dr. Tebeken and Bette nearly hugged Zeb too death and also the rest of his family.

Everything was packed up from the campsite and Priscilla bid them a safe trip home and hoped to see them again. Kanan reassured her that they would come back for another camping trip...someday. Zeb sat in the common area on the GHOST looking sad. Orla sat next to him holding onto his good hand. He layed his head over onto her shoulder, realizing he had a big decision to make. He loved his family, but also loved Orla with all his heart.

The GHOST made a hyperspace jump to Kashyyyk away from Imperial eyes and Kanan sensed the sadness that everyone felt on board knowing that Zeb may not want to return home with them. He felt the conflict that his Lasat friend was experiencing at the moment and the nearly overwhelming sadness.

"He's really conflicted," Kanan said to Hera up in the cockpit. Everyone else was in the common area or in their cabins.

"I know," Hera answered, "Even though I'm not a Jedi, I can see that Zeb is feeling sad and nearly in tears. He loves Orla and I think he wants to go to Kashyyyk with her. You know, we can't stop him from going with her."

"Yes, I know," Kanan said feeling the sadness grow, "If he wants to go with Orla, we have to let him."

"I'll miss him," Hera whispered, "I never realized until today how much I love Zeb. I know he's older than both of us but at times I feel he is like one of the kids."

"I'll miss him too. I'm fond of that big furry lug too."

"We're coming on Kashyyyk," Hera announced as the ship's hyperdrive computer beeped to her that they had arrived at the Wookiee homeworld, "Go get Zeb and Orla."

As the GHOST came in for a landing near where the Wookiee elders and Orla's parents stood, Zeb held onto Orla's hand feeling like he was about to cry for he had decided to stay on Kashyyyk with Orla. He hadn't said anything to his family yet, but would.

The crew was welcomed by the Wookiee elders and Zeb was especially given a warm welcome since his people the Lasat were revered by the Wookiees for their bravery against the Empire. Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine stood beside Zeb seeing how hard it was for him to be strong...emotionally.

Orla's parents held their arms out to embrace their daughter and motioned for Zeb to come forward for an embrace too. After pulling away from the two Wookiees who were both taller and bigger than he was, Zeb turned to his family.

"I've decided to stay on Kashyyyk with Orla and become her lifemate," the Lasat said his voice shaky with emotion, "I know you want me to come home with you to Attolon, but I love Orla too much to leave her. I'm sorry, this isn't what you wanted to hear."

"Zeb, it's okay," Kanan said going over to put an arm around the Lasat's shoulders, "Hera and I knew this is what you wanted. You love Orla as much as she loves you."

"Zeb," Hera said embracing him in a maternal hug, "You'll be one Lasat on a planet full of Wookiees. You'll be odd...different...do you want this?"

Zeb swallowed hard and embraced her more.

"Yes," was all he could choke out.

"We have to get going," Rex said as he walked down the ramp followed by Ezra, Sabine, Chopper, Gregor and Wolffe, "Make the goodbyes...quick, before we're spotted by the Empire."

"Goodbye, Zeb," Rex said giving the Lasat a playful punch to his good shoulder. Gregor and Wolffe chose to give him brotherly hugs with a quick noogie to his head making him laugh.

"See you around...kiddo," Wolffe said.

"Be seeing you," was Gregor's response.

Ezra and Sabine burst into tears when they hugged Zeb goodbye. Kanan and Hera had to blink their own tear-filled eyes.

"Goodbye, buddy," Ezra said hugging the Lasat one more time.

"Zeb...don't forget me...I love you," Sabine said hugging him tighter.

"I love you guys too, and don't forget that," Zeb said trying to blink the tears away, "Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The two teenagers laughed and hugged him one more time.

"Zeb, you take care of yourself," Kanan said embracing his friend who was like a brother, "Maybe we'll see you again...sometime."

"Zeb," Hera said as she gave into tears and hugged him in a motherly way, "Remember, you will always have a home with us on the GHOST. Goodbye...you big overgrown furball. Don't forget how much we love you and always will."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and that got the Lasat crying.

"Hey, no tears, let me see that goofy smile of yours. I want that to be the last thing I see when we leave."

Through his tears, Zeb managed a toothy grin that his family cherished.

When the GHOST crew boarded the ship, Zeb stood, his body shaking with silent sobs and he felt Orla put a comforting arm around his waist. He took his good hand and waved as the ship took off. When the GHOST vanished into the upper atmosphere, Zeb buried his face in Orla's shoulder to wail loudly...

Today was the start of his new life on Kashyyyk...


End file.
